


Blood Brothers

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Self Harm, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years ago Sam run away from his mafia family, now the FBI wants him to turn on his family, but at the same time his brother/lover found out where Sam is. Sam’s scared Dean will kill him and he has some difficult decisions to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title: Blood Brothers**

**Author:** [ ](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile) [ **dont_hate_me01** ](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)

**Artist:** [ ](http://nuwanda273.livejournal.com/profile) [ **nuwanda273** ](http://nuwanda273.livejournal.com/)

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own any of the characters. This is an original story.

**A/N 1:** This story was written for a prompt fest over at [](http://abused-sammy.livejournal.com/profile)[**abused_sammy**](http://abused-sammy.livejournal.com/) community. 

**A/N 2:** To my beta [](http://jodean80.livejournal.com/profile)[**jodean80**](http://jodean80.livejournal.com/) , thank you for once again for taking this story under your hands and making it something that I can be proud of. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/xB0Xe9O)

**Chapter 1**

Dean fumbled for his phone as it kept on ringing close to his ear. “Come on, where the fuck is the stupid thing?” He did not bother to open his eyes but used his hand until he found the offending item. “This better be fucking good.”

“Sir?” The voice on the other side question softly. He did not want to anger the man on the other side of this phone. He knew it could cost him his life.

“What do you want, Andy?” Dean growled as he recognized the voice on the other side.

“I found him, Sir.” Andy did not mention a name. He learned very early in his career that no names get mentioned over and phone, ever.

The moment Andy uttered the words, Dean was wide awake. “How far are you from here?”

“About ten minutes out.” Andy answered as he already started to walk towards his ride.

“You’ve got five to get here and don’t make me wait.” Dean said before he ended the call. Knowing that he had to get dressed, Dean started looking for his jeans. He finds the piece of clothing in a corner and quickly got dressed. He has given up on wearing boxers a long time ago. He did it for Sammy.

Just thinking of Sam made his heart ache. He could not believe that it was already more than three years since he last saw his baby brother, his lover…

_“Sammy?” Dean asked as he stepped into their bedroom and saw the bed empty. His knuckles were red and bloody but he felt good. That bastard will never get the chance to bully Sammy again. He and John made sure off that._

_“Sam. Where are you?” He asked again. Dean frowned. He had left Sam in their bed when the call came in. Dean made his way over to the bathroom and looked inside. There was no sign of Sam there as well._

_“Damnit, Sammy, where the fuck are you?” Dean took out his phone and pressed the button to connect him to Sam’s phone. As it went over to voice mail, Dean swore. “Fuck it, Sammy, answer the fucking phone.”_

_Dean took out his .45 caliber Colt and checked the magazine. He had a bad feeling about this. He turned around and headed back down. Sam was nowhere to be seen in the house. Sam’s study as well as John’s study were covered in darkness. Dean turned to the kitchen, maybe Sam had the munchies. It happened on a regular basis that Dean would find Sam seated in the kitchen eating some of the double chock fudge layered cake that was kept in the fridge especially for him by Missouri._

_“What the fuck?” Dean asked out load as he took note of the half eaten piece of cake with a half glass of milk standing on the counter. Dean turned around and was about to walk back when his attention was caught. One of the security monitors was tuned in on the empty store room at the back of the compound._

_The empty store room which was in used use a mere thirty minutes ago. Where John and him tortured a prick before snuffing the life out of the fucking bullying bastard. Dean felt the breath leaving his lungs. His baby had seen what they had done. The blood smears clearly visible after they dragged the body of._

_They always tried to protect Sam from this side of their lives, keeping him away from all family meetings. Sam’s security was of the best in the world. His protection at the top of their agenda. Dean cussed again – Sam’s security detail, why did he not contact the bloody body guard sooner._

_He called out to Jake and turned the corner where he knew Jake was stationed. The chair was overturned. Jake was sprawled out on the floor, a thin trail of blood oozing from the side of his head. For one instance Dean felt proud. Sammy might have been protected from everything but he still could take care of himself. Dean knew he had no choice. He had to raise the alarm, they had to find Sam._

Dean was brought out of his musings when he heard the guard dogs growling. Andy was here. He made his way over to the door and called the dogs to heel. As Andy got out of his van Dean could not help but to smile. This little man held a special place in Sam’s heart. He was one of the few people Dean trusted around Sam. This was also the main reason why he instructed Andy to look for Sam. He knew Andy would be able to trace Sam. He just did not think it would take him three years to do so.

“Talk to me, Andy.” Dean said as he stepped inside again.

“I have this friend that’s into computers and he had this problem with some software and he asked me to come and have a look and so I went over this evening. But don’t worry, I did it on my own time.” Andy knew he was rambling but he could not help it. He knew the violence Dean was capable of. It did not matter that Sam saw him as a friend; Dean would not hesitate to silence him forever.

“Sorry, I know I’m babbling.” Andy held up a hand and took a deep breath.

Dean raised one of his eyebrows and shot Andy a glare. “If you know you’re rambling why are you doing it? Spit it out Andy, what the fuck did you find?” Dean pushed Andy hard against the wall.

“Dean. Calm down ya idjit.” Bobby’s voice sounded behind him. Dean released his hold over the young man and backed off.

“What are you doing up old man?” Dean asked as he turned to face his father's life partner as well as the family’s head of security.

“With all this noise no one can sleep. What’s going on, Dean?” Bobby grumbled as he took in Dean’s tense stance.

“Andy found Sammy.” Dean turned away from Bobby. “Where is he, Andy, and skip the story, tell me where my Sammy is?”

Andy opened and closed his mouth a few times. He was glad that Bobby turned up when he did but still Dean being so tense robbed him of his ability to think straight, to give a simple answer.

“Andy, spill it or do you want me to let Dean take you outside?” Bobby huffed. He knew he was being nasty with Andy but he knew this was the only way for Andy to spill the information he had.

Andy shook his head fiercely. “He’s, he’s in California, Palo Alto. He’s attending Stanford University.” Andy relayed everything in one breath.

“Did you see him?” Dean asked as he sank back onto a couch.

Andy shook his head. “No, not personally, but I did see photos of him. Here,” he took out a folded photograph and handed it over to Dean.

Dean noticed that his own hands were shaking. He took the picture and opened it up. His breath hitched as he took in the familiar face standing out in the middle of the photo. “It’s him.” He whispered and passed the photo on to Bobby.

“When was this taken?” Bobby addressed Andy.

“That was about a month ago. The girl standing next to him is Jessica Moore. The friend I told you about, she’s his cousin. She send it to her aunt to show off her boyfriend.” Andy did not have any chance to say anything more as he was lifted off his feet and slammed hard into the wall.

“How dare you say Sammy is her boyfriend? He would never do that to me.” Dean was seeing red. He could not believe that Sam would betray him like this.

“Dean calm down, boy. You can’t kill Andy over this. We’ll figure this out.” Bobby placed a bracing hand on Dean’s shoulder pulling him back from Andy that was still pinned to the wall.

Dean knew Bobby was right and he released his grip on Andy. “What else could your friend tell you?” He needed all the information he could get before he went and collected what rightfully belonged to him.

Andy took a shaky breath. He was wondering if he would survive this night. “My friend said they were sharing an apartment. He could not provide me with an address but he’ll ask his mom for it. He’ll get back to me.” Seeing that he would not be harmed any further he continued. “They’ve been together for the past year. Sam is about to graduate top honors in his class. He is completing a course in criminology. He’s been averaging a GPA score of 4 for all of his years.” Andy swallowed. “He is also being head hunted by various companies, but also by different law agencies, including the FBI.” Andy closed his eyes and waited for the fist to connect with his face. As the seconds ticked by he opened his eyes. Dean was seated on the coach.

“By the FBI?” Dean sounded scared.

Andy nodded his head. “Yes. Apparently Jessica was very excited about that.”

Dean snorted. “How fucking ironic. We’re on the FBI’s list for the most wanted and my baby brother is being offered a job.” He could not help but started to laugh. This could not be happening.

Bobby could see that Dean was losing it. He stepped forward and bitch slapped Dean hard on the cheek. “Snap out of this boy. You need to go and get your brother back. I can tell you now that the only reason they want to employ him is to get to this family.”

“Don’t you think I know that, Bobby? They’ve been trying to bring our family down for decades. Now, they’ve got the perfect weapon.” Dean sighed and got to his feet. “I’ll be heading out in a few hours. I’ll need someone to keep an eye on Sam until I get there.”

“I will arrange it. You need to talk to your father, Dean.” Bobby replied as he took out his cell to start making arrangements.

“Is he awake?” Dean asked. He knew his father was having difficulties with his health – another reason why Sam had to be found and had to return home.

Bobby nodded his head. “The stubborn fool refuses to take his medication. Says it makes him drowsy. Don’t know what he expects it to do, it is fucking sleeping tablets.” Bobby grumbled.

Dean smiled slightly. “You did good, Andy. I want you to come with me to Palo Alto. You’ll stay hidden until I call for you.” Dean did not wait for the other man to answer but went back up the stairs to speak to his father.

OooO—OooO

Sam increased his speed over the last two miles. He loved the burn that he could feel in his legs as he pushed himself harder. He loved running this time of the day just as the sun set. The calmness surrounding him made him forget his past, made him concentrate on only one thing; placing one foot in front of another to complete this run.

When Sam became aware of the foot fall behind him he tensed up immediately. Already he was looking around for a way to escape if the need arises.

“Sam, fuck it buddy, slow down.” Castiel called out to the young man running in front of him.

Sam smiled but did not slow down. Castiel should know by now that he would not slow down, not until he completed his run. He increased the volume on his IPod and concentrated on the beat of his own heart. He would meet up with Cas at the end of the run.

Castiel shook his head as he saw that Sam shut him out. He should have known that it would happen, it always worked like this but he never gave up. Cas slowed down to his own pace. He would not be able to compete against Sam over this distance. He would find Sam waiting for him at the end of the run. He hoped Sam would have an answer for him.

OooO—OooO

Neither of the two men aware of the photos being taken of them. The photographer shook his head in wonder; he could were not believe his own eyes. The last time he saw Sam the youth was still getting used to his own body. The lanky limps making him trip more than once over his own feet almost making him look clumsy.

It was clearly no longer the situation now. The kid was comfortable in his own skin. Well defined muscles could be clearly seen as he run by. Dean would be pleased with this. The man quickly uploaded the photos onto his laptop and sends it on. He had done his duty. They had a look out at the end of the run. Sam was covered until Dean showed up.

OooO—OooO

Sam took deep breaths as he started to do some warming down exercises. He knew what Castiel wanted. He hoped that his friend would not be disappointed by his answer. There was no way he could work for any law agency. His family might be a bunch of criminals, solving problems by using violence, but he would never betray them.

Sam knew the only reason why he was offered this chance to work for the FBI was because they wanted to take the Winchester family down. Hell, both special agents Crowley and Henriksen made that perfectly clear.

He smiled as Castiel drew closer. He loved spending time with this agent. He knew Cas had a crush on him but he never encouraged the other man. He always made sure that Castiel knew he was not interested.

“Damnit, Sam, you’d be the end of me one of these days. Why do you always have to go and run the last two miles at full speed? Especially if there is no emergency.” Castiel huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

“I love it.” Sam did not elaborate. He never did.

Cas pushed himself up and looked at his friend. “You know why I’m here.” He stated it as a fact and not a question.

Sam nodded his head. “I know.”

“Well?” Castiel asked as Sam did not take the conversation further.

Sam sighed. He knew that after he’s given his answer this friendship might come to an end. “I’m sorry, Cas. I can’t. You know as well as I do that the only reason the FBI wants to recruit me is to get to my family. I can’t allow that. They are still my family.”

Castiel snorted. “How can you call them your family, Sam? They murder people; they gun them down because they refuse to run drugs for them. They are monsters, Sam.”

Sam lowered his head. He knew all that Cas was saying was the truth. He had seen it with his own eyes. As he wanted to answer he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Not thinking twice but letting instinct kicking in he shoved hard at Cas, sending the other man flying over the ground. Sam kept a good grip on him and covered his friend’s body with his own as the first shots rang out.

“Keep down.” He shouted at Cas as the man tried to buck Sam of his back. Sam did not know who was shooting at them but he knew they were in deep trouble. They were on open ground, no cover in sight. He had no idea on how to get Cas and himself to safety.

“Damnit, Sam, get off me.” Castiel tried shifting his body to through Sam off of him.

“Are you armed?” Sam asked but he did not move his body. He knew that whoever was shooting at them was doing it to scare. No one could be such a lousy shot. They should have been hit by now if this was more than just a warning.

“No.” Castiel replied.

“Then keep low. This is just a warning. They will run out of ammunition soon.” Sam said.

Castiel was about to answer when both of them heard wheels squealing around the corner. Weapon fire erupted from the fast approaching van, drawing the fire away from them. Cas looked up as he saw two sets of shoes approaching them from the van.

He tried to look at the men but he could not see their faces as he was staring right into the fading sun. He heard Sam’s breath hitched and could feel Sam trembling on top of him. “Sam, what’s going on, do you know this people?”

Sam did not answer but was pulled by force from Castiel’s body. “Don’t hurt him.” Sam pleaded.

Castiel tried to get up as soon as Sam’s body weight was lifted from him but even before he had the chance to turn around a pistol connected to the side of his head. He was not sure, but he could swear that he saw Sam struggling against the two men before being tumbled into the back of the van and as darkness overtook his vision he saw the van speeding of and the gun fire around him coming to a halt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“What the fuck do you mean he was attacked?” Dean yelled as he pressed the cell closer to his ear. “Where is he now?” Dean listened nodding his head as he pressed down on the gas letting the Impala rip underneath him.

“What do you mean you fucking don’t now? I thought you just said he was with you. You know what, you’re all fucking morons. You better be far away from Palo Alto when I arrive there because I swear if I find any of you there I will pluck out our balls and stick then in your eye sockets, maybe then you’ll see better. Fucking moron!” Dean screamed as he ended the call. He looked over at Andy riding shotgun. “Get Bobby on the line; tell him that Sam was attacked. One of the fucking families decided to play tag with Sam. Bobby needs to find out who is responsible for this, I will fucking rip them apart myself.”

Andy did the right thing not to answer but did as he was instructed. As he put the phone to his ear Dean spoke up again. “Tell Bobby that Sam gave the slip to his supposed protection detail. He’s on the run. Bobby must get someone to trace him but not to engage him. I’ll do that myself.”

Andy nodded and relayed the message to Bobby. Not once did he take his eyes of the road. Dean was driving like hell itself was on his tail. He sighed a sigh of relieve when they entered the outskirts of Palo Alto.

“Is the house ready?” Dean asked.

“Yes. Everything was arranged. Your security is already on the property. Extra guards are also on their way.” Andy replied.

“Good. I want you to stay there. I’ll let you know when we will be coming in. Make sure that Ellen is on standby as well. I don’t know if Sam was wounded during the shootout.” Dean trembled as he thought of the possibility that Sam might be injured.

“Already arranged. Ellen will be there.” Andy said and smiled as Dean nodded. At least he did something right.

As they approached the rented house Dean turned more serious. “I want these guys on their toes. Whichever family did the drive by will come looking for us as soon as they realize we’re in town. Make sure they know we are here but wait for further instructions. I need to make sure Sam’s alright first before we retaliate.”

Dean stopped the Impala at the front door and stepped out. He was already checking his weapon over. He would not be going to look for Sam in the Impala. He did not want to let Sam know he’s in town, not before he got him that is. “Gordon, what do you have?” Dean asked the head of his security detail and his own personal body guard. They were here a few hours before him as they flew down while Dean drove.

“I’ve got the apartment’s address. We’ve already establish that he is not there. He did not return last night.” Gordon handed the file with information to Dean. “In here there’s also all the information on all of the places he currently works at. It contains all the details of his co workers as well as the owners of the places. Two of them are paying the Campbell family for protection.”

Dean nodded. Gordon was always more than thorough when it came to intel. “See if you can get them under our protection. I’ve got the feeling that the Campbell’s are the ones responsible for the shooting. Let’s move onto their turf.” Dean was fuming. His brother had been working three jobs, sometimes four to get himself through school. He looked at the profile Gordon put together and had to smile. Sam did good by using an alias to start afresh. He used the name Samuel Colt. Dean should have known Sam would stick to something basic. The kid did good for himself, he just wondered how the FBI got hold of him.

“Good, I’ll be heading out in five.” Dean looked over at Andy. “I’m placing you in charge here, Andy, don’t fuck this up. Gordon will assist you on security.”

Dean looked at Gordon. “Don’t even start with me. I’m going alone. I don’t need one of your goons being seen by Sam. It will be easier for me to get to him alone.” Dean did not wait for a reply but headed towards the rental. “Is this thing geared up?”

Gordon sighed and rolled his eyes. He was one of the few people who could do that without being killed. “I packed her myself. You’ll find your Berretta on the usual spot. There is a .38 Special underneath the front seat. Your heavy duty stuff is at the back, including a fully equipped first aid kid. Your emergency cell is in strapped beneath the dashboard and it’s also equipped with an emergency allocator.”

Dean lifted his eyebrows. “Am I going swamp diving for you to put in that shit?”

Gordon barked out a laugh. “No boss, but with you almost everything is possible.”

“You’re so funny, Gordon. Now get out of my way, I need to go and find Sam. I need to go and introduce myself to Sam’s girlfriend.”

Andy groaned. He had a feeling that meeting was not going to be pleasant.

“Don’t worry, Andy. I won’t kill her. I just need to find out what hold she’s got over Sammy.” Dean said as he heard Andy sigh.

OooO—OooO

Sam woke up as a car backfired a block away. He had to calm himself down before getting out of his hiding place. It had been a very long night. He was stiff from sleeping on the ground; his left shoulder was killing him. He had dislocated it as he escaped from the goons who got hold of him after the shooting. He knew for a fact that they worked for Dean…

_Sam struggled as they tightened their hold on him, dragging him away from Cas who was now laying motionless on the ground to the awaiting van. He knew he had to get away from them as soon as possible. If they took him to Dean he was dead. He knew Dean would kill him the moment he laid eyes on him. Sam did the one thing he was never suppose to do, he ran away._

_He would not even try to explain to Dean why he ran away. He would not let Dean see how much he missed him, being with him. Sam stopped struggling and was placed in the back of the van, the door barely closing before they sped off. He had to await his chance to get away._

_Luck seemed to be on his side as the traffic started to back up. He could hear the driver swearing that there was a multiple pile up down the road; they were going to be stuck for hours. Sam smiled silently. If he could subdue the two goons at the back he would be able to get away and the driver would not be able to follow him._

_Sam thought hard and in the end it was even simpler then he anticipated. There was a screech of tires behind them and Sam knew that this was his chance. He relaxed his muscles and as the vehicle behind them slammed into the back of the van he used his momentum to carry him forward. He launched at the bigger of the two goons first and slammed hard into the man’s body. He heard the satisfying sound of the thick skull making contact with the side panel. Immediately the guy went limp. One down, one to go._

_Knowing that he no longer held the advantage Sam turned around fast and planted the first shot punch on the second goons jaw. The guy stumbled backwards but regained his balance almost immediately and he stormed Sam. Sam knew the guy would not really hurt him, Dean would kill him if Sam was brought to him injured. Once again he used that to his advantage and stepped aside as the man tried to pin him down._

_What Sam did not take into consideration was the fact that another car plowed in at the back of the car that hit them, sending Sam flying off his feet. He landed hard and awkwardly on his shoulder and grunted at the pain. He was pulled quickly to his feet and he turned sharply and that is when he heard his shoulder popping out. Fighting the nausea that threatened to overtake him, Sam latched out with his foot and kicked the goon hard, sending the man backwards._

_Knowing that this was now or never Sam flung the door open and jumped out. He did not look either side but just started running. He kept his injured arm close to his body as he tried to minimize the impact of motion on his shoulder as he increased his pace._

_Sam ran for a good few miles before he slowed down for the first time. He did not dare to go back to the apartment. If Dean was in town it meant that the apartment would be watch. He also did not want to place Jess in any further danger as there was also someone else on his tail. He could not think who would try to warn him off by shooting at him. Unless one of the other crime families realized that he was here and thought he was trying to invade their turf._

_As it was dark and Sam had no money on him he made his way over to one of the deserted alleyways to get some sleep. He would have to figure things out in the morning._

OooO—OooO

Dean looked up at the apartment building which was home to his baby brother for the past year. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for Jessica to answer.

He already had her whole history memorized. She seemed like a nice girl, if it was not for the fact that she was fucking his lover. For that only he could kill her. Dean was taken aback when she opened the door. He was bisexual but since he got into a relationship with Sam he did not look at a woman again. She was striking. _‘No wonder Sam fell for her.’_

“Hey, can I help you?” Jessica asked.

“I’m looking for Sam?” Dean responded. He looked past her into the apartment, making sure that she was indeed alone.

Jessica looked taken aback. The one thing that she learned from Sam was never to trust strangers, especially if they came calling on Sam. “I’m sorry. You’ve got the wrong address.” She tried to close the door on Dean.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Dean pushed her back into the apartment and followed quickly inside. When he saw that she was going to scream he pinned her to the wall, placing his hand over her mouth. “I would not advice you to do that. I’m not here looking for trouble I only want to find Sam.”

Jessica was trembling beneath him. She was scared out of her mind but knew she had to keep calm if she wanted a chance to get out of this situation alive.

“I’m going to take my hand away. If you try to scream I will not hesitate to shoot you. Do I make myself clear? Nod if you understand this.” Dean kept her pressed against the wall not willing to release her until she was willing to corroborate with him.

Jess nodded slowly. If it meant that she would stay alive for a few seconds longer then she would do what this stranger asked of her.

“Good.” Dean took his hand away but did not release his grip on her. “Do you know where Sam is?”

Jessica shook her head. She was still too traumatized to utter any words.

“When was the last time you saw him or spoken to him?” Dean asked.

“I saw him yesterday afternoon just before he went out on his run. He was supposed to come back after the run but he never did. I tried to get hold of him on his phone but it kept on going over to voicemail.” Jess answered. “Please who are you?”

Dean looked at her and then released her from the wall. “Where would he go?” He ignored her question. Instead he turned around and had a proper look at the apartment.

“I’ve got no idea. Sam’s not one who would hang out. He would either be at one of his jobs or at the library. He’s never far from home.”

Dean snorted when she said Sam’s never far from home. She was so fucking wrong, Sam was nowhere near home. “Would he go to a friend’s place?”

Jess shook her head. “No. Brady is not here and Zach and Becky went home for the weekend. Please, answer me, who are you? What do you want with Sam?”

“Listen lady, it’s got nothing to do with you who I am. Do I make myself clear?” Dean snarled. Jess was starting to get on his nerves.

Jessica’s breath hitched and she placed her hand over her mouth. “You’re Dean.”

“So Sam’s talked about me?” Dean said and for one second he felt the jealousy build up in him.

Jessica shook her head. “You’re all that he talks about. You are never out of his mind. He gets this look in his eyes and then we would all know, he was thinking of you. In the beginning when he got here, even before we moved in together he would keep on talking softly to himself. Sometimes just load enough for one of us to hear. He would always say the same thing. ‘What would Dean say?’

“He loves you so deeply. He would die for you. You’re one lucky man.” Jess said.

“Do you think I’m dumb lady? If I’m so important to him then why is he screwing you?” Dean snarled as he stormed pass to get back to the door. He was wasting time.

Jess looked confused. She had no idea what Dean was talking about. Sam was not screwing her. They were roommates. She did not want to live alone after she got this apartment and her ex roommate chickened out on her the day they were supposed to move in together.

She was more than ecstatic when Sam said he’ll move in. In that way she was not a woman alone in this apartment and she had a good friend. Hell, she’s not even seen Sam naked before.

Jess tried to answer but it was too late. Dean already stormed out, leaving her standing at the door still confused about what transpired but also worried about where Sam might be.

OooO—OooO

Sam scouted the area carefully before he made his way over to the track field. He was in desperate need of a shower and knew that the locker rooms were not locked. He made sure that no one saw him as he entered the room and headed over to the showers. He did not have a towel but that did not bother him, he could always use his sweat shirt to towel off.

He cursed out loud as he attempted to pull the shirt off his body. His shoulder muscles had become stiff during the night making him unable to lift his arm in any manner to get rid of his shirt. Knowing that he would have to start moving the arm rather sooner than later, Sam started with small circular movements, trying to warm the shoulder up. Hoping that it would loosen up enough for him to peel of his shirt. He knew his shoulder blade and back was covered in deep bruising. He had to pop the shoulder in the previous evening and the only way he managed that was to ram it against a wall. Unfortunately it did not work the first two times. The shoulder only popped back in on his third attempt.

Sam sighed in relieve as the muscle started to warm up, giving him a bit more mobility on the arm. Soon he was able to lift his arm high enough to get his shirt off. He quickly stepped into the hot shower, stretching his arms out in front of him, leaning off against the wall. Sam loved the water spray hitting his aching body. The tiny pinpricks of pain soothing him down. He could feel the muscles in is body loosening up. He felt himself relaxing.

Sam normally did not take long showers. It made him think of things that were normally better left alone, but his time he could not help it. He needed the memory. Slowly one of his hands traveled down to his cock, gripping it slightly, moving his thumb over the sensitive head. He could still feel Dean’s hands on his body on the last time they shared a shower…

_Sam’s head was resting on his forearms, sounds of pleasure seeping from his mouth. Hot water was spraying, gliding down his back. His legs were apart, Dean kneeling at his back, his hands kneading at Sam’s cheeks, squeezing the rounded mounds, stretching the cheeks apart while his tongue flicked in and out of Sam’s puckered hole. Every now and again, Dean’s tongue would travel up the crack, nipping at the lower side of his back before traveling the same path back but moving lower, gently sucking on Sam’s sack before teeth grazed over his thighs, nipping slightly. Marking Sam as his._

_Sam was long past the ability to speak coherently. He indicated his needs in grunts and thrusts. He needed more than this, but he also knew that Dean was enjoying this and he would not take away from Dean’s pleasure._

_Sam widened his stance, hoping that Dean would get the message that he needed more. He must have succeeded in his goal as Dean’s teeth sank in deeper, drawing a yelp from him, the pain snaking its way to his cock; making him even harder than two seconds ago before. Teeth were replaced by tongue, lapping at the few drops of blood that trickled out of the marking._

_Sam wanted to scream out in frustration, he needed Dean to fill him up. He needed the heaviness of his lover inside him. He needed to be thrust against the wall. To be pounded against the tiled surface. To feel Dean deep inside of him as his own internal muscles clenched over Dean’s cock. He wanted Dean’s sheathed within him. Sam must have groaned out load because Dean stopped his assault and started moving back up, placing soft kisses along his back, stopping at his neck, marking him as his. “Patience, Sammy. You’re so impatient today. I want this to last. I’m going to take you to the edge tonight, and I’m going to keep you there until in the early morning hours, only then will I give you relieve.”_

_This time Sam did whimper. His knees buckling beneath him. Dean was there to steady him. To keep him upright. A warm hand was placed at his waist, keeping him upright as Dean started his assault on Sam’s skin again. Going back down. Tong sweeping down the crack, flicking in and out again of Sam’s most private opening before the tongue plunged in, sending waves of pleasure down Sam’s body. The hand not holding him upright was caressing his sack , playing with his balls, rolling them between his fingers before gently squeezing them together. A nail scratched at the perineum, making Sam moan again. The hand worked itself up, taking Sam’s shaft within its fist, stroking it lazily._

_Dean’s thumb moved over the head. Teasing the tip, rolling the crown between his fingers. As Dean’s thumb disappeared into his slit Sam shoulders hitched. The pleasure was getting to him. He did not know why he was crying but he could not stop the tears. He started to beg, he needed relieve. Dean stopped his assault and turned Sam around in his embrace, holding Sam close to him. “I’ve got you baby. I’m not letting you go.”_

_Dean picked him up and carried him to their bed, spreading him out on top of the sheets. He straddled Sam’s hips, his own engorged member sitting stiff and proudly against his tight stomach. He leaned over Sam and lapped the water droplets from Sam’s body. His hands following the path of his tongue. Sam whimpered beneath him and screamed out in pleasure as Dean’s mouth enclosed over his aching cock._

_Dean held the shaft inside his mouth, Sam could feel Dean relaxing his throat muscle before Dean lifted himself slightly and swallowed Sam down in one hot movement. Even as Sam wanted to buck up from the bed, Dean’s strong hands where holding him fast, holding him into position._

_Sam cried out in frustration. The pleasure was taking its toll. It was beginning to get painful but in a way Sam knew that that was what Dean wanted to achieve. A soothing hand was on his stomach, rubbing soothing circles, but still the pleasure pain did not decrease. Sam’s legs were bent at the knees, giving Dean more access to his hole. The pressure did not lift from his cock, the soft suckling motions never seizing to stop. A finger was playing around his hole, not entering, only teasing. It felt cold against his overheated skin. It felt slick and for one second Sam wondered where the lube came from, his own thoughts interrupted as the finger pushed in, not stopping at the first knuckle but pushing in deep in one hard trust._

_The burn was deep and fierce. It did not matter how many times Dean stretched him, the burning sensation was always there. He tried to move away from the intrusion but he was kept in place, soothed down by the ever present circles on his stomach._

_As the thick digit started to move in and out the pain was replaced by pleasure, slow intense pleasure that kept on building on itself._

_Sam was not aware of how long this sweet torture lasted. He only knew that Dean kept his promise. He had never opened so slowly in his life before. He was never sucked so deeply, each motion bringing its own pleasure. He only knew that when Dean ordered him to open his eyes the first rays of the sun made its way over the horizon and as the natural light engulf them, Dean pushed home._

_By this time Sam’s nerves where in overdrive. He could no longer clearly distinguish between pain and pleasure. Not that he gave a damn. He wanted Dean and his prayers were answered as Dean sheathed himself within Sam’s tight channel._

_Sam wanted to shout out, to beg for Dean to move, but he could not. His voice long gone from the over use during the long hours of the night. He had to wait for Dean to start the pace himself._

_Long strokes rippled through his body, thrusting into him at an angle that brushed against his prostrate on every move. Not letting up but once again building and building. Sam could only grab hold of Dean’s short crop hair and hold on. He lost track of time again as the one thrust lead to the next, the process repeating itself over and over. Skin smacking against skin, his thighs raw from the marks handed out by Dean, his nipples tender from the assault of Dean’s fingers._

_He could feel himself crying again, thumbs drying up the tears as Dean still moved against him. Sam felt his balls contracting together and for one moment he did not want to cum. He knew the pain would override the pleasure but knowing that Dean would be there with him he relaxed his body and waited for his release. He could feel the streams of cum leaving his body. Squirting over his stomach, against Dean’s chest. The jets not wanting, not able to let up. He could feel his channel muscles tightening around Dean’s shaft, making it nearly impossible for the other man to move inside of him but then there was a warm feeling inside, Dean releasing his own load, warming Sam up even more. Sharing his seed with his lover, taking them both to completion._

“Dean!” Sam shout echoing through the empty locker room as the jets of cum squirted from his cock. Sam worked through his raging orgasm. He had to go down to the floor as his knees buckled under him. The shower no longer warm but cold. He sank to his knees and placed his hands over his eyes. Water washing away his cum; washing away his tears as he longed for his brother – as he longed for his lover. He had to get to Dean, even if it meant being killed by the one he loved. He did not want to be alone any more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean lowered himself in the front seat as he saw some more people leaving the library. He has been sitting here for the past four hours. Bobby’s lookout did his job and located Sam for him.

Dean did not like what was reported to him, but decided to let Sam come to him or go to Sam when he was ready. The informant told Dean that Sam was still dressed in the same clothes as the day he was attacked and that he seemed to be carrying some sort of injury but he did not see any blood.

Dean nearly ran into the building as he heard the information, but he mentally calmed himself down and made himself comfortable for a long wait. He knew the library had more than one entrance but he knew Sam as well, Sam always uses the same entrance to exit from.

When his watch showed that it was past eleven and no soul was walking the streets anymore Dean got out of the vehicle. “Well little brother it seems that I’m coming to you.” He checked his weapon carefully before stepping out of the vehicle.

Dean entered the library and started scanning the first floor. There was no sign of Sam being at any of the tables. He found the information board and quickly established that there were private study rooms on the third level. Dean grinned. He knew he would find Sam there.

Slowly Dean made his way up the stairs until he reached the third level. It was divided into several small rooms; most of them empty of any life. One door was closed at the furthest end and Dean slowly made his way over. He checked each and every room, closing the doors shut as he went pass. He did not liked to be surprised in any way.

He came to a halt at the last door and noted that it was not properly closed. He pushed at the door gently with the palm of his hand and stepped inside. Sam was seated in the corner furthest away from the door. He was staring in front of him, his body rocking slightly back and forth.

“Sammy?” Dean asked in concern as he made a sweep of the room not noticing any threat. As Sam did not answer him, he placed his weapon at the back of his jeans and took a step closer to Sam.

“Sammy?” He asked again and lowered himself on his haunches to make eye contact with his brother. It was as if Sam was not seeing anything, his eyes just kept on staring.

“What the fuck?” Dean was starting to panic. He placed his hand under Sam’s chin and lifted his brother’s head up so that he could have a better look. Sam’s eyes were red shot and swollen from long tears. The water streaks were still clearly visible on his cheeks. Dean used his thumbs to wipe the wet trails away. Taking Sam’s head in both his hands, he spoke again. “Come on, Sammy, talk to me baby.”

Sam whimpered and tried to get away from Dean’s touch.

“Sammy, you’re scaring me here baby, please talk to me.” Dean begged as he sat down on the floor next to Sam.

Sam kept his left arm folded across his chest but tried to move away. He was not ready to face death yet. He thought he could wait patiently for Dean to find him and hopefully Dean would just shoot him and get it over with. He was not prepared for hearing Dean’s familiar footsteps coming towards him. He knew most people would not have heard Dean coming, but he knew what to listen for and it was like stepping back in time when he heard the first step. Sam tried to get away, he wanted to change his mind, he could not face Dean but he had nowhere to run. He curled into himself and moved back, he needed to find a safe place. He could hear Dean talking to him but things did not make sense. _‘Why has Dean not pulled the trigger yet? Are there still other people around which made Dean hesitant?’_ Sam frowned as he felt the calloused thumbs stroking over his cheeks, Dean was whispering to him. He tried not to listen, but his mind had other ideas. His mind needed to hear Dean’s voice and he felt himself drifting up getting closer to the surface.

Sam found himself blinking in the harsh light of the room; Dean’s face mere inches from his own. Slowly he placed one of his hands against Dean’s face and his breath caught in his throat as he felt his brother, his lover, his best friend and his protector’s skin against him for the first time in more than three years. He could not believe how faded his memories on what Dean looked like had become. He could see the freckles so much clearer. He wanted to place kisses on each and every one of them but he had no idea where to start.

Dean must have been talking to him because he could hear Dean’s voice just rising that one octave as to get his point across. This time Sam made a hard effort to focus his attention on Dean. He must have done something right because Dean smiled and the smile wanted to break Sam’s heart. He never thought he would see Dean smile again.

Sam swallowed hard. “Dean?” His voice sounded strange to his own ears.

“Sammy.” Dean answered and pulled Sam closer to his body. “Fuck baby, are you all right? I missed you so much. I can’t believe you fucking run away from me. I looked everywhere for you but I couldn’t find you, fuck, Sammy, I’m so sorry.” Dean rambled and Sam frowned.

“You’re not going to kill me for running away?” He sounded scared but did not pull away from Dean’s body. He tried to inhale as much of Dean as he could.

“Baby, why would I want to kill you? You know you’re the only thing in my live that keep me going. I would never kill you.” Dean replied as he started placing soft kisses on Sam’s face.

Sam groaned as he tried to move his arms around Dean’s body. He’d forgotten about his injured shoulder. Sam tried to stifle the groan but Dean’s ears have already picked it up.

“It’s true, you are carrying an injury. I’m so going to fucking kill those bastards the minute I lay my hands on them. I don’t give a flying shit if they are some of Bobby’s best men. They were supposed to get you to safety not to let you get injured.”

“Dean.” Sam moaned. He did not want to talk about other people or his busted shoulder. He just needed to touch his brother.

“Shh, Sammy.” Dean soothed him. He knew what Sam wanted and he needed it himself but he first had to check Sam out. “I’ll take care of you but I need to make sure you’re fine.” He whispered as he tried to lift Sam’s t-shirt from his body. When Sam hissed in pain, he stopped. “Sammy?”

“It hurts, Dean. The muscles seized up again, I can’t move it properly.” Sam sighed.

“It’s okay. I need to see how your shoulder looks like; can you turn around so that I can lift your t-shirt up and have a look?” Dean asked softly as he already started turning Sam around in his arms so that Sam’s back was turned to him.

Sam nodded his head as he turned. His breath hitched when Dean’s fingers touched his sensitive skin. It must have looked bad because Dean started cussing a long string of words, some of which might even let sailors blushing.

Dean gently touched the swollen area. It was covered in one bruise on top of another. It ranged from a light shade of red to an almost midnight blue, some already changing color to purple. “What the fuck, Sammy?”

“I used my shoulder to get away from the goons and I banged it up and then it popped out. I tried to get it back but it didn’t want to slip in so I had to ram it against the wall.” Sam groaned as Dean touched the area again; Dean’s fingers feeling ice cold against his hot skin.

“Well I can see that you rammed it against something, little brother.” Dean tried to joke. He needed Ellen to take a look at this. “Come on; let’s get you out of here.” Dean stood up and tried to pull Sam up.

As Sam lifted his head, he was level with Dean’s crotch. He placed his face against his brother’s jeans and breathed deeply.

“Sammy.” Dean groaned as he felt Sam against him. He did not even think twice but pressed Sam against him.

“Dean, I need this please.” Sam used his puppy dog eyes as he looked up into Dean’s face.

Dean nodded and helped Sam to unbuckle his belt and groaned again as Sam started to unzip him. His cock was already hard, pressed tightly against the confines of his jean.

Sam’s breath hitched as he saw Dean’s cock spilling out of the jeans, the moment he pulled Dean’s jeans down. Sam was glad to see that Dean was already out of his boots and that the jeans slipped to the floor. “You still go commando.” It was not a question but a statement of fact. He slowly traced the already leaking cock with his hand, getting to know this intimate part of Dean again. He could not wait to place his mouth around his brother’s engorged member. He moved closer, making himself comfortable on his knees and gently placed the first kiss on top of the leaking head. He lapped at the pre cum and his taste buds exploded with joy as they tasted the familiar taste of Dean. _‘Fuck he missed this.’_

Sam opened his mouth wider and took the perfect head into the heat of his mouth. Dean was dragging him closer by his hair and he used his only workable hand and placed it against Dean’s hip to establish some sort of contact with his brother. They had intimate touches, each one a different meaning. He squeezed hard on Dean’s hip an indication for Dean to stand still so that he could take care of Dean.

Sam did not let the cock slip further into his mouth but only held the head in his mouth and started suckling softly. He always had an obsession with Dean’s cock. He played with his tongue, pushing the flat side of his tongue against the tip pushing hard before circling the crown, making strong slow movements around and around. He could feel Dean’s body starting to shiver in front of him in anticipation on what was to follow.

He used the point of his tongue and slide it into Dean’s slit, lapping eagerly at the pre cum that was gathering there. Slowly he dragged his teeth across the head and had to hold steady as Dean lurched forward, nearly catching him off guard. He smiled around Dean’s cock as his brother’s colorful language reached his ears.

“Sam, please, oh, fucking mother of life, damnit, Sammy, you’re such a cock tease, please, just take me in further, I need to fuck your mouth, please baby, please.” Dean growled as the pressure on his hip indicated that his request is not an option. Dean knew he needed to compromise. If he should continue standing like this, he would never make it.

“Want to suck me like when you were younger, Sammy? Want to lie between my legs and take me deep, baby?” Dean asked as he dragged his hand through Sam’s long bangs, gently pushing against the back of Sam’s head to start up a rhythm.

Sam did not reply. Even if he could he knew no words would be able to come from his mouth. He dreamed for months after he run away about lying between Dean’s legs and just suckling on his brother’s cock. He used his hand and pulled on Dean’s shirt – making a clear indication that he needed Dean to get down to the ground. He was however not prepared to release Dean from his mouth.

Dean chuckled and maneuvered himself down; it was not the first time that he had to get himself laying flat on something without Sam breaking contact with his cock. Dean held onto Sam, still mindful of his baby brother’s injured shoulder and leaned with his back against the wall. His legs were spread wide and Sam quickly settled between his legs, turning slightly so that he had a better angle on Dean’s cock.

As Dean settled down Sam started suckling again; increasing the pressure around Dean’s cock but still only allowing Dean’s head into his mouth.

Dean pushed down on Sam’s head; he could not take this any longer he needed more. “Come on, Sammy, stop fucking teasing me like this, or have you forgotten how to take me down, is your throat not used to having something like me in your mouth. Or are you telling me your tongue has only been licking pussy all this time?”

Sam didn’t even register Dean’s last words as he worked Dean into his mouth. He raised himself and took the engorged cock deeper into his throat. He bobbed up and down and on each down movement, he took Dean a bit deeper. He knew Dean loved a bit of pain so he made sure his incisors scraped on the side of Dean’s cock. It had the desired effect as Dean bucked upwards, driving himself up to the hilt into Sam’s throat. Sam closed his mouth and stopped moving. Letting the heat of his mouth and throat settle down over Dean’s member; knowing that Dean would want him to move. Sam just fucking loved to tease Dean like this.

“You better start moving, baby, otherwise I’m going to tip you over and fuck hard into your mouth.” Dean groaned as he grabbed Sam’s chin to force him up again.

Sam tried not to smile but pressed himself closer. He loved the full feeling of Dean in his mouth. The fact that Dean’s cock was pressed at the back of his throat, almost choking him made him ache in need. He knew that he would cum in his jeans without being touched.

“Sam, fuck, please!” Dean shouted. He could not take it any longer. He sighed in relieve as Sam slowly started to back up, brining the flat side of his tongue and his teeth back into play; letting Dean slip from his mouth at an agonizing slow pace.

Dean wanted to scream out in frustration but the pleasure ripping through his cock made him unable to do anything more than groan. He tried to buck with his hips but Sam held him down and as his brother reached the crown Dean was ready to pass out in bliss.

Sam took the crown in his mouth and started sucking like you would suck on a double thick milkshake; his cheeks hollowing from the pressure which he created in his mouth. Once again, he placed his tongue in Dean’s slit, lapping at the pre cum that was leaking freely and Sam could taste that his brother was so much closer to the edge.

Sam let his hand settled between Dean’s balls and pressed at the perineum, making sure he kept Dean still with his body as he moved lower before circling Dean’s hole. He could feel the muscle throbbing against his finger and he kept on teasing it before dipping the first digit in, working his finger deeper inside, while at the same time keeping the pressure on Dean’s cock.

Dean was groaning loud. He could feel his orgasm building; his balls already contracting together and as Sam’s finger entered him he shouted out in pleasure. “Fuck it Sammy, please, oh my fuck, please, Sammy. Please.” He was not sure what he was pleading and begging for but he wanted more.

Sam pressed his finger in deeper, welcoming the tight channel around his finger; he was looking for the one thing that he knew would make his brother cum for him. As his nail scraped the gland and Dean cussed, Sam knew he hit the jackpot. He kept on dragging his finger across the prostate, sucking hard as Dean erupted in his mouth.

Dean’s hips were bucking up but this time Sam did nothing to stop him, he kept a steady pressure on the crown, sucking his bother clean and dry as the one spurt of cum was followed by another. Even as the last spunk dried up and Dean was limp against the wall Sam kept on sucking. He needed this.

Dean’s cock was more than sensitive. It was becoming painful but he did not move away or pulled Sam from him. Sam always kept on sucking until he himself would cum without being touched.

Dean could feel the moment Sam creamed himself. His lover’s body jerked forward and he sucked a few more times on Dean’s cock before letting the over sensitive cock slip from his mouth and lay his head on Dean’s thigh.

Dean dragged his hands through Sam’s hair, soothing Sam until his baby’s breath was back under control. He could see that Sam wanted to fall asleep but he knew they had to get out of here. “Come on baby. We can’t stay here. Let’s go so that we can take proper care of your shoulder and then you can sleep.”

Sam groaned and shook his head. He did not want to leave. For the first time in a very long while he did feel safe. Safe enough not to worry about what dangers may be out there, because of whom he is.

“Come on, Sammy.” Dean gently pushed at Sam until he got it right to let Sam stand on his own feet. “You’ve made a real mess of yourself.” Dean snickered as he looked at the wet spot on Sam’s tracksuit pant. Dean tucked himself back into his pants and stood close to Sam.

“Your fault.” Sam mumbled as he tried to snuggle closer to his brother.

Dean smiled and let Sam lean against him. “Come on baby, you’re dead on your feet, let’s get out of here.” He guided Sam to the door and softly closed the small confined space behind them.

Dean let Sam walk a few steps in front of him and smiled at the librarian when he saw her looking in their direction. As they approached the door, Dean slowed down and took something out of his pocket. He let Sam through the door before he stepped out himself.

Sam stepped out and came to an abrupt halt. In front of the library three black H3 Hummers stood waiting. He knew instantly that the men standing around the vehicles belonged to Dean. He also knew that if he got into one of the vehicles he would never be allowed to see Stanford or even Jess ever again. Sam had to get away.

He stepped back and felt Dean’s hard body against his back. “Please Dean, don’t let them take me. Please.”

“Shh, baby. It’s gonna be fine. I promise you.” Dean shifted his weight so that Sam had to lean back against him, his left arm still clutched against his chest to make sure he does not jolt his injured shoulder.

“Dean, no.” Sam wanted to turn and run but even before the thought could be properly formed, he felt a pin prick on the side of his arm. Sam turned his head and looked as Dean pressed the plunger down; a yellowish liquid pumped into his body. Sam frowned. “Dean?” He sounded confused. Already his limbs felt heavy, his eyes refusing to stay focused and as he sank to the ground, he wondered what he did wrong.

Dean caught Sam as the young man went limp in his arms, lowering him gently to the floor. “Sorry, Sammy but I don’t trust you.” Dean whispered as he placed a kiss on Sam’s forehead. “Don’t jar his arm. Get him to the house and let Ellen look at him.” Dean gave the order as three of his men stepped forward to release him from his precious cargo.

Dean stayed on the stairs as the three Hummers took their leave. He did not acknowledge his bodyguards that were standing a few steps away from him. As Gordon cleared his throat, Dean looked up. “Leave me alone, Gordon. I’ll see you later at the house.” Dean said but still he did not move.

“Dean.” Gordon started to speak up.

“That’s an order, Gordon. Take your men and leave.” Dean snapped.

Gordon nodded his head and signaled to his men to make ready to leave. “You know it was for his own good, Dean.”

“Gordon, just leave. Please.” Dean sounded tired. He needed time alone. He knew he had to get to Sam but he had drugged his own brother to make sure he would not run away again. He could see the confusion in Sam’s eyes before the drug overpowered him.

“This is fucked up!” Dean yelled into the night sky. He slowly got to his feet and headed over to the vehicle. He had to get back to his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Of all the things that Dean would have thought could happen to him when he stepped into the rented home, this thing was so not on his list.

“Fuck, Ellen, what the hell was that for?” Dean bellowed as he held his hand over his cheek and with his other hand, he signaled to his security detail to stand down. He could not believe that Ellen just bitch slapped him. He could feel his cheek throbbing and knew that should he look into a mirror Ellen’s palm print would be clearly visible on his cheek.

“How dare you, Dean, how could you do that to Sam?” Ellen was clearly upset as she paced up and down in the entrance hall.

“Ellen, what the fuck are you talking about?” He could feel his temper raising and although he has never hit a woman before Ellen was tempting him very much.

“Are you dumb, Dean? I came working for your father barely out of medical school. I was there on more than one occasion where your father told you to look out for Sam, to take care of your brother. You believed in that, you followed your father’s words to the letter.” She ranted on.

“Ellen, please, I’ve got a raging headache, I want to check on Sam and you’re not making any sense. Please, just spit out what you want to say and fuck off.”

“You really don’t know what you’ve done wrong?” Ellen said as she stood in front of Dean. She knew she had to calm down. “You drugged your own brother; you drugged him with something I don’t know about. Due to this stupidity I can’t give him anything for his banged up shoulder, I can’t treat the inflammation or the swelling, or the freaking fever that he’s running. I can only place an ice pack on the shoulder, which at this stage is a little late. Oh, and then there’s the small thing of the drug only working off in twelve hours. So for twelve hours your brother is out of commission. I hope he does not have any allergic reactions to the fucking drug he was injected with. And then you are taking care of your brother? No, Dean, the only thing that you were taking care of was your own ego.” Ellen walked away; she had to check on Sam again.

She stopped and turned back. “The worst thing ever? You’ve got him placed in the only room that has burglar bars on the inside of the window with two guards outside his door. Congratulations, you’ve managed to imprison your own brother who you’d sworn on your mother’s grave to take care of.”

Dean stood dumbstruck looking at Ellen as she walked off. He could not argue with her, all that she said was true. He did ask Gordon to get something that would put Sam out of action for at least twelve hours, he never thought of any side effects. He just wanted to make sure that Sam would not run from him, not until he had a chance to explain everything to him.

He’s also guilty on the second allegation. He left orders to place Sam in that bedroom, but that was to keep Sam safe, for no other reason. He looked down at his feet and for the first time in a very long time he felt totally lost.

Slowly he made his way up the stairs to his own bedroom. He did not bother to go and check on Sam, he knew that no matter how angry Ellen was with him, she would call him immediately if there was anything wrong with Sam. He knew he should be next to Sam, take him into his arms and sleep with him tight against his chest, but he could not, he was disappointed, not in Sam but in himself.

He just hoped that Sam could forgive him for what he has done.

OooO—OooO

Dean could not stop tossing and turning. As he looked on his watch for what seemed to be the hundredth time he kicked the sheet away from him with disgust and walked out of the bedroom. He made his way down to where Sam’s bedroom was situated.

With a nod of his head he dismissed the two guards. He entered the bedroom. Ellen was seated next to the bed. “I wondered how long it would take you to get here.” Her voice sounded gentler than before.

“You knew I would come.” Dean replied. He stepped over to the bed and brushed Sam’s long bangs from his forehead. “How’s he doing?”

“As good as can be expected under the circumstances, his fever is down.” Ellen answered. “I assume you are here to take him to your room? Just be careful with his shoulder. He must wear that sling constantly. He may only remove it when he takes a shower and then he must be careful with his shoulder. I’ll arrange for a scan as soon as he’s woken up.”

Dean nodded his head and leaned over the bed. Sam might not be the four year old that Dean carried around but he was still Dean’s little brother and he will always have the ability to carry Sam. Making sure that he did not jar Sam’s shoulder he picked him up and carried him bridal style to his own bedroom; to where Sam belonged.

OooO—OooO

Sam became aware of voices surrounding him. One was Dean’s and he relaxed immediately. He loved being in bed with Dean but then more he thought about it the more it started to bother him. He couldn’t remember going to sleep. The last he remembered was jogging with Castiel? The memories rushed back and Sam gasped, and pushed himself up. He groaned out loud as he tried to put push himself up on his arms and felt an intense pain shooting up his left shoulder.

“Ugh fuck.” He sinks back onto the bed and clutched at his shoulder. He could feel the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“Sammy?” Dean was at his side in an instant. He could see that Sam was experiencing some pain in his shoulder. “You’re excused.” Dean said to someone over his shoulder. He returned his attention to Sam. “Come on brother, breathe through it. Nice deep breaths.” Dean rubbed circles of comfort on his brother’s torso until he saw Sam’s breathing calming down. “Feeling better?”

Sam nodded his head. “Thanks, Dean.”

Dean smiled. “Glad to see you’re awake. I was wondering how long you would still sleep.”

“Dean?” Sam sounded confused. “You drugged me.”

“I’m sorry, Sammy.” Dean was devastated.

Sam shook his head. “No. I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you don’t trust me anymore. I’m...”

Dean interrupted him. “You heard me?”

Sam nodded. “Yes. I’m sorry. I never wanted you to lose your trust in me. It’s good that you drugged me. You’ve got nothing to be sorry about.”

“No, Sammy. I had no right to do that to you. You mean the world to me. Please forgive me.” Dean could not believe that Sam was the one who was asking for forgiveness. Sam was truly an amazing person.

Sam smiled. He knew he and Dean would ask each other for forgiveness for ever and ever. “I missed you, Dean.” It was the truth. Not one day would go by without Sam thinking of Dean. He was glad to have Dean back in his life.

“I missed you too, Sammy.” Dean replied. He stretched Sam out on the bed and straddled the younger man’s hips.

Sam arched up to Dean, he could feel Dean’s hardened erection against him and he arched up. Just having Dean sitting on top of him like this made him hard. “Dean, please.” He was already begging but did not even know what he begged for.

“It’s okay, Sammy; I’ll take care of you.” Dean stretched his hands over his lover’s chest, using his thumbs to stroke over Sam’s nipples, looking on as the twin peaks grew tighter, getting hard with just a single touch. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Sam’s mouth. “I missed you so much.” He whispered in Sam’s mouth before starting to move lower. He nipped at Sam’s ear, licking at the sensitive spot behind Sam’s ears before grazing his teeth over Sam’s collarbone. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach with the need to mark Sam as his own.

Sam moved his head sideways, giving his lover more access to his neck. He missed carrying Dean’s mark on his neck. Even after three years it still felt strange not to feel a mark there.

It was the only invitation he needed. He licked at the hollow of Sam’s collarbone, sucking on the area before licking a bit higher until he reached the side of Sam’s neck. He lapped at Sam’s skin before gently pushing Sam backward, wanting Sam’s head to rest on the cushion completely before he truly marked him.

Sam sighed deeply. He could feel the butterflies turning inside of him, the anticipation getting to him. He must have groaned out loud as he heard Dean soothing him down again and then Dean’s teeth was were on his skin, just nipping at first and then a bit harder. He could feel the moment Dean’s teeth sunk into his skin, breaking his skin.

Sam yelled out in pleasure. He could feel Dean sucking on the wound, drawing more blood through the broken skin and once again Sam could not help but to think that Dean would have made a perfect vampire. Sam felt his lower body arching up again, his need increasing with every moment Dean sucked on him. He needed more than just the mark – the mark was only the beginning.

Dean’s teeth scratched at Sam’s neck and as he bit down and he felt the skin tear beneath his teeth be started sucking, the coppery taste of his brother filling his mouth. He sucked hard, pooling the blood in his mouth. He always had a blood kink, one that Sam freely participated in. He swallowed the blood and lapped the new mark with his tongue. He could feel Sam grind against him. It was so easy to get Sam hard with need.

He caught Sam’s mouth in a fiery kiss, sharing Sam’s blood with him, loving the scent of Sam mixed with his own blood. He moved lower, lapping at the one nipple, while at the same time, rolling the twin in between his thumb and forefinger, making Sam harden for more. He loved to over stimulate the peaks and even as Sam started to whimper in discomfort he did not stop. Maybe this was also part of Sam’s punishment for running off.

“Dean, please, fuck please.” Sam loved it when Dean misused his nipples but even this was getting a bit too much. The pain was now overriding the pleasure but he would never tell his brother to stop. Instead, he did the only thing he could think off, and wormed his hand in between Dean’s mouth and his right nipple. Hopefully Dean would start suckling on his fingers. He knew Dean loved doing that. He also had to get rid of the fucking sling on his left shoulder. The thing was not only itching but more than just bothersome.

Dean felt Sam’s hand working in between him and his current obsession and he wanted to bite at the finger but then he heard Sam’s voice and knew that he was taking this too far and he broke contact with the bud. It was an angry red, swollen to at least twice its size, the left one not looking much better.

“Dean?” Sam asked and as Dean looked up he smiled. “Please, I need to touch you, please help me to take this freaking thing off.” He tried to use his right hand to loosen the grip at the back of his neck.

Dean caught his wrist and pulled it away. “Sorry, Sammy, not gonna happen. It needs to stay on. Ellen’s orders.”

Sam shook his head. “No, Dean, no. Please, take it off, please.” He needed to be able to touch Dean and one hand would never do.

“Shh, Sammy it’s okay. Calm down. Let me take care of you.” Dean calmed Sam down. He wanted to touch Sam, wanted to take him apart bit by bit. He stood up from the bed and walked over to his closet. He took out a silk tie and walk back to the bed.

“I think you should be at my total mercy.” He took Sam’s right wrist and bent the arm backwards, before tying Sam to the head post.

“No, Dean, no. Please don’t do this, please.” Sam begged again.

Dean lowered his mouth to Sam’s. “No, relax; let me take care of you.” His voice left no room for any discussion or argument.

Sam caught Dean’s bottom lip with his teeth and nipped hard. Dean was not the only one who had a blood kink. If he could not touch Dean he would have his blood, even if it was just for a few seconds.

Dean grinded against him as Sam’s teeth broke his skin. He was sure that one day they would suck each other dry with their blood play. He placed his hands on the sides of Sam’s head and pulled away slowly. He loved the way Sam moaned about his loss. Knowing Sam was now truly at his mercy he straddled Sam’s hips again, both he and Sam were only clothed in boxers, a small obstacle that he was planning to take care of soon.

He moved himself lower so that he seated just below Sam’s groin area, his brother bulge just above his own. He used his one hand and slide it up and down Sam’s broad chest while he palmed Sam’s heaviness with his other. Sam whimpered and arched up against the hand. “So fucking beautiful for me, Sammy. I’ve not had the chance to see you naked before me for three years. I’m gonna make this so special for you.”

Just hearing Dean’s words was nearly enough to send Sam over the edge. He bit on his bottom lip. Lust was clearly visible in his eyes.

Dean used his hands to lift Sam’s hips from the bed and tucked his fingers in the waistband of Sam’s boxers and as he wiggled backwards he took Sam’s boxers with him. He moved all the way down the bed and threw the piece of material to the one side. Looking at Sam’s lust filled eyes he lowered his own boxers, his engorged member slapping lightly against his stomach, his need more than just visible.

“Dean, I’m not gonna last long, please. I need you.” Sam begged. “Just fucking get back here and fuck me, please, I need you to fuck me so hard that I’ll feel it for the next week, please, oh fucking please.” He yelled.

Dean made his way over and straddled Sam’s hips. “So impatient, Sammy.” He encircled Sam’s cock with his hand and jerked it slowly, the pre cum clearly leaking from Sam’s slit. He gathered it between his fingers and placed his fingers in his mouth, sucking hard on them. He could taste Sam so clearly.

He lowered his body over Sam’s and grinded his hips against Sam’s. Sam was spread open against him. He kissed Sam again, loving the sounds Sam was making against his mouth. “Gonna fuck you so hard baby brother.” He whispered.

Sam wanted to cum just from hearing those few words. As Dean moved lower Sam spread his legs even wider. He wanted this. He wanted it rough and hard. He did not want Dean to take hours and hours.

Dean took Sam’s cock into his mouth; he did not bother sucking on the head but bobbed down, taking Sam in one take, his jaw stretching impossibly wide. He could have sworn that Sam’s gotten even bigger than the last time Dean had him in his mouth.

As he bobbed up and down he hummed, the vibrations he created making Sam twist underneath him. He took his two saliva-covered fingers and stroke at Sam’s perineum and then moved lower. He pushed them both in at once, his own dick throbbing with life as Sam screamed out loud. He could not believe how fucking unbelievable tight it was in Sam’s hole. Sam was whimpering but he did not mind that, he wanted Sam to feel this – this was part punishment. He also knew the moment he entered Sam he then would go easier on Sam, but not before then.

Sam screamed as Dean’s fingers breached him. The little amount of spit that covered his brother’s fingers was not enough to ensure a sleek entrance. He could feel the fingers inside him, already stretching him wider, the burning pain not letting up for one second. His cock was deep in Dean’s mouth and he concentrated on that pleasure.

Slowly Sam was relaxing under him and Dean started scissoring the tight hole. He wanted to stretch Sam as far as he could. He looked for the one spot and as his fingers touched the spot and Sam bucked upwards Dean was glad that he could pin Sam’s hips down. He was not about to gag on his own brother’s cock.

He added a third finger to the mix. He heard Sam’s moans at the new invasion and sucked harder. He needed to show Sam to whom he belonged. He moved his fingers in and out, withdrawing slowly but slamming in back hard. Almost the same rhythm he would follow with his cock buried in Sam in a few minutes.

“Please, Dean, I’m ready, please.” Sam begged. He wanted Dean in him. He knew it was going to hurt like hell but he needed this.

Dean released Sam’s cock from his mouth with a pop and at the same moment he withdraw his fingers from Sam’s hole after scratching that sweet spot for the last time. He sneaked up to Sam’s body. Sam’s eyes were still blown with lust. His whole body covered in a sheen of sweat. Dean lapped his torso; loving the salty taste of Sam’s skin.

His own hand was pumping at his cock, fingers gathering his own pre cum, slicking himself up but then his hand felt the small bottle of lube and he got hold of it. He would never be able to fuck Sammy with only spit or pre cum. He clicked the top and sat up straight.

“You ready for me, Sammy?” Seeing that Sam has closed his eyes he addressed him again. “Open up those puppy eyes, Sammy. Want you to look at me.” He waited until Sam complied with his order before he stroked himself again. “Ready for my hard cock in your tight ass, gonna fuck you senseless. Want my name on your lips as I make you cum, and Sammy? No coming until I tell you too. You understand that?”

Sam had no way into answering Dean. He nodded his head. He was not sure if he was able to last long but he would not cum until Dean ordered him to do so. In a way he was relieved to see Dean slicking himself up but he knew Dean was still going to give it to him rough, his own cock jerking at that thought.

Dean scrambled backwards and shifted Sam’s legs to his chest. “Can you hold them there?”

“Don’t know for how long.” Sam grunted out.

“Okay.” Dean lined himself up. “Look at me, Sammy.” As Sam’s gaze met his Dean pushed forward. He could feel his head breaching the first ring of muscles but he did not stop and pushed all the way in. Sam’s eyes got huge at the intrusion.

It felt to Sam as Dean was splitting him in two and he screamed out Dean’ s name. That was too intense. He could feel Dean’s balls against his ass cheeks.

Dean soothed Sam down. “I’m in, Sammy, I’m in. Breathe for me, come on, relax and breathe. It will feel better in a few seconds, just breathe for me and relax.”

Sam heard Dean’s voice but the pressure in him was so huge, he wanted to push the thing in him out, he did not want it, but with Dean’s voice and Dean’s hands between his drawn up legs, fondling his balls and stroking his cock Sam started to relax. The intense pain made way for a pleasant burning sensation and he could feel Dean’s cock throbbing inside of him. He could feel Dean pressed against his prostrate and he wanted more. He made himself relax and nodded his head. Dean really needed to start moving.

Seeing his brother and lover relaxing Dean raised himself a bit on his knees and pulled back slowly. He loved the way his cock reappeared from Sam’s tight hole, he could see the muscle stretched open over him and as he got only his head inside of the tight muscles he thrust forward but slowly. He loved the way Sam’s breath was leaving his body; in short gasps as if he could not get enough oxygen into his lungs.

“Dean,” Sam whispered.

Dean looked at Sam’s face and pulled back again, just as slowly as the first time. On the forward thrust he changed and slammed forward, burying himself again in his brother up to the hilt. Sam grunted and Dean took that as a yes.

He withdrew quickly and started up a fast and furious rhythm, slamming into Sam’s ass over and over, making his brother whimper, head rolling from side to side. Knowing that Sam would not be able to keep his legs drawn up to his chest for much longer, Dean pulled Sam’s legs towards him and hooked them around his waist.

The moment he did that the entry angle changed and he hit Sam head on, on his prostrate. Sam bucked from the bed and Dean slammed in again and again.

He could feel the tight tunnel surrounding him and even if Sam was now completely relaxed it was more than just a tight fit. He could feel himself grinding in and out, his own pleasure building up by the second. From the sounds that were coming out of Sam’s mouth he knew his lover was having trouble in not shooting his load.

He pumped harder on Sam’s cock, matching his intense rhythm of his strokes with the strokes around Sam’s cock and as his balls contracted together he gave relieve to Sam as well. “Cum for me baby.” He lost himself in Sam as his cum spewed from his cock, filling Sam up, making it slicker than before but not less tighter. He could feel the spasms increasing and he had the most intense orgasm he ever had and that was saying a lot. Sam and Dean had some amazing session of love making before.

The moment Dean gave him permission to cum Sam erupted. The white sparks behind his eyes overtook his vision, blinded him. He could feel his cum coating his stomach, the warm substance cool against his overheated skin, the difference in temperature sending another wave of pleasure through his body. His cock felt over sensitive but he could not be bothered, the fact that he had his brother in him, hips still grinding against him was all that he needed.

Dean lost control over his own movements; he lost the battle with nature as he mated with his lover. He could feel himself coming down from the heavens and he sagged against Sam, letting his brother’s legs fall from his hips, laying down on top of Sam, but still being careful with his shoulder. He kissed Sam softly. He licked the sweat covering his brother’s body clean and waited for Sam to come down from this tower of bliss himself.

Seeing that Sam’s eyes were clearing he moved and released Sam’s tied up hand from the bedpost. He cursed slightly as he saw the deep red marks covering the wrist. “Why did you not tell me it was too tight?” He asked as he started kissing the bruised wrist.

“Didn’t feel it. Sorry.” Sam whispered and took Dean’s mouth back with a kiss. He could stay like this, with Dean buried in him for all eternity.

Dean slowly lifted himself and wanted to withdraw from Sam when he was stopped. “Please, stay. I need you in me. It was so fucking long; I need you to stay in me, please, Dean, please.” Sam begged and clinched his internal muscles together to keep Dean buried in him.

“Shh, Sammy, it’s okay.” He gathered Sam in his arms, turning them both so that Sam was cradled in front of him – he still buried deep. He could never refuse Sammy anything.

Sam shut his eyes, his shoulder was hurting but he could not care, he had an intense burning in him but Dean was seethed there and it made it all right. He drifted off to sleep, in the arms of his lover, in the bed where he belonged.

OooO—OooO

Ellen run her fingers over Sam’s busted shoulder and felt the bruising beneath Sam’s skin. “How does that feel, honey?”

Sam nodded his head. “Better, Ellen. It’s no longer aching so much, just stiff.”

“Good. I want you to keep on doing the little exercises I showed you. It will help that the muscle does not seize up again. You also don’t need to wear the sling permanently, but I want you to wear it at least for eight hours a day, okay? You also need to use it when your shoulder feels tired. Do you hear me on that one, Sam?”

“Yes, Ellen.” Sam answered and smiled at Dean that was standing at Ellen’s shoulder. He knew he would not be able to fool Dean and that Dean would make sure the sling was strapped on when required.

Ellen nodded her head and excused herself. Dean took Sam in his arms again. It was two days later, both of them totally relaxed after another round of intense sexual pleasure.

“I need to get back to the apartment. Jessica must be worried about me.” Sam said as he withdrew from Dean’s embrace.

“What?” Dean sounded confused. “You’ve been here for almost three days and I just fucked you senseless and you want to go back to your girlfriend?”

“Dean, what are you talking about? You know I can’t stay here. I have my own place, my own life. I can’t stay here. I thought you knew that.” Sam answered.

Dean could not believe his ears. He only just got his brother back and already Sammy was leaving him again. He also did not even bother to deny the fact that Jessica was his girlfriend. “No. You’re not leaving this house. Maybe you forgot something, Sammy; someone took a shot at you only a few days ago. If you for one moment thought that you could leave this house just like that, you’ve just made the biggest mistake of your life.”

Sam could not believe his ears. He shook his head. “No, no, Dean. I’m not staying here I have classes to attend I have jobs waiting for me. I’m not staying here. I’m no longer seventeen years old, Dean, I’m my own man.” Sam tried to remain calm. He could not believe that he was having this conversation with Dean.

“You will NOT leave this house, and that’s final, Sam. Do I make myself clear little brother? Even if it means that I have to cuff you to my bed, I’ll do it, but you’re not leaving.” Dean turned around and started to walk away.

“Why don’t you just drug me again?” Sam spit the words out and as Dean turned around he saw the hurt in his brother’s eyes for one second before Dean’s expression hardened up. “Good idea, Sam.”

Sam sunk to his knees as Dean left the room. He could not believe what he just said to Dean. He staggered to his feet and grabbed the first thing he got his hands on, a vase, and he threw it against the wall, looking on as the once beautiful item shattered against the wall, sending water, flowers and pieces of glass scattering all over the room. It did not make him feel any better and Sam’s anger took over, something that was for such a long time dormant in him as he turned over each piece of furniture not giving a shit on what damage he caused.

OooO—OooO

Agent Henriksen looked at his younger partner and shook his head. “You do know that Sam’s family is one of the top mafia families in the United States?”

Castiel nodded his head. “Yes. I also know the only reason that we’re head hunting him to work for us is because we want to bring his family down, but, Victor he’s still my friend and someone tried to shoot him. The people who got him out of there worked for his family. That’s the reason I was only hit over the head. It’s because he told them not to hurt me.”

Victor snorted. “Not hurt you, so not hurting you is putting you in hospital for a day because of a concussion?”

Castiel had to bow his head in defeat. He knew his partner had him on that one. “That’s beside the point. If we execute this search warrant now, Sam will never come over to us. We’re going to shoot ourselves in the foot if we do that.”

“I agree with you, Castiel, but it’s not our call to make. So we’re moving out in two hours, be ready.” Victor answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jo Harvelle cursed as she placed the phone down; she could not fucking believe this. Luckily she had an informant at the department for justice and got this information on time. She had to phone Dean and warn him.

She cussed again as Dean’s phone goes over to voice mail. “This can’t be fucking happening!” Knowing that it would not help to find her mother she called up Gordon. As head of Dean’s personal security he would be able to handle this.

OooO—OooO

Gordon banged on the door and waited for Dean to call him in. “We’ve got problems.” Gordon said as he stepped into the office. Dean was leaning against the window, staring out.

“What, Gordon?” Dean’s voice sounded gruff. He has been in his office since the fight with Sam.

“Jo just phoned. The FBI is on their way. They’ve got a warrant to search this place.” Gordon replied.

“WHAT? For what?” Dean turned around, the rage clearly visible in his eyes.

“Apparently it’s got to do with the turf war between us and the Campbell’s. They are trying to curb any further violence between the two families.”

Dean sighed. He could not believe his rotten luck. “Make sure all the weapons are removed from this house. The only ones that are allowed to carry are those with legal permits. Is Jo on her way?” Dean asked as he took another sip of his whiskey.

“Yes, she said she’ll be here within the next ten minutes.” Gordon answered. He wanted to turn to leave when Dean speaks up again.

“Where’s Sam?”

“In your bedroom. He’s still sleeping.” Gordon looked on as Dean nodded his head.

“Make sure his guards have valid permits.” Dean turned back to the window. The conversation was clearly at an end.

As Gordon pulled the door close behind him, Dean lowered his head against the cold window pane. That’s all that he needed now, the fucking FBI sticking in their noses where it did not belong. He just hoped Sam stayed asleep through this, although if it was a search warrant he knew his wish would not be granted.

OooO—OooO

Jo stood by Dean’s side as the FBI team walked into the room. “Dean Winchester?”

“Yes.” Dean answered.

“Special Agent Victor Henriksen. I’m in possession of a search warrant for this premise. The order was granted to us by Judge Matthews in terms of the anti terrorism legislation.” He held out the papers to Dean but the other man made no action to take them from him.

“I’ll take that.” Jo spoke up as she took the papers from the agent. She immediately started to read them through.

“Aren’t you a bit young for a lawyer?” One of the agents spoke up.

Jo looked up and slowly checked the guy out from top to bottom. “Aren’t you a bit dumb to be a FBI agent?” She looked down again and scanned the warrant further. All was in order. She ignored the look of hate the agent gave her and fixed her attention to agent Henriksen. “It’s in order.”

“Thank you.” He took the papers from her and nodded towards his men. “We’ll start here if you don’t mind.”

Dean moved out of his way but did not say a thing. He could not lose the tight reign he kept on his anger. He was glad that Jo was here to handle things. He placed himself in one of the chairs and waited for them to complete their search.

OooO—OooO

Castiel was the one who came across Sam still sleeping. “Sam?” He asked, when he received no answer he ask again. This time he was rewarded when Sam slowly open his eyes.

Sam frowned. He knew he was still half-asleep but he could not believe that it was Castiel standing in front of him. There was no way that Dean would let Castiel set foot in his house. “Cas?” He asked as the figure did not disappear even after he closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them up again.

“Hey, Sam.” Castiel answered.

“What are you doing here?” Sam sounded confused and Castiel could understand that.

“I’m sorry, Sam.” Castiel started. “We’ve got a warrant to search this house. I need you to get of the bed for me to search the room.”

Sam smiled. “That’s so funny; you’re a real standup comedian.”

Castiel lowered his eyes. “I’m sorry, Sam. It’s not a joke. I can show you the copy of the warrant if you want to check it out. Your brother’s lawyer already did check it out.” He took the copy of the warrant and held it out to Sam.

Sam slowly shook his head. “No, no. I don’t believe this. What fucking shit is this, Cas? Why now, what’s going on here?”

“I’m sorry…” Castiel started again.

“No Castiel, I don’t want to hear this. I can’t fucking believe this. Dean has done nothing wrong; this is just one of your fucked up games, isn’t it?” He did not give Castiel a change to respond but stormed out of the room.

“I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!” Sam shouted as he made his way down to the front part of the house.

The moment Dean heard Sam’s voice he got up and moved towards the stairs. Sam was still in a mood of rage. It took Dean over two hours to get Sam to calm down from his rage. Two rooms were totally trashed by that time. Sam had managed to bust his shoulder up again as well.

“What the fuck? I can’t believe this, agent Henriksen. This is bullshit and you know it.” Sam stormed towards the agent, shoving the other man backwards. He did not even notice as some of the agents drew their weapons.

Henriksen raised his hand and signaled for his men to stand down. He looked over at Dean who was stepping behind Sam. He remained silent; he had a feeling that he should let Dean handle this situation.

Dean stepped in behind Sam and pulled him against this chest. “Calm down, Sammy.”

Dean made sure he placed his one hand on the small of Sam’s back, making sure Sam could feel his touch by moving the material away to make contact with Sam’s skin.

Sam stopped mere inches from the agent. It was the one touch Dean had in his arsenal that would calm Sam down immediately.

“Deep breaths, little brother.” Dean soothed Sam down, making sure he kept his voice calm.

“Dean?” Sam sounded confused. He hated the feeling of rage that burned through his body.

“It’s all right, Sammy.” Dean guided his brother away from the agent and over to the sofa before he let him sit down. “Jo looked through the papers and it’s all in order. They will just complete their search and then be out of here.”

“But you did nothing wrong, Dean.” Sam said. He thought of Castiel as his friend. He never expected this.

Dean smiled. He wished that he could take Sam into his arms, but with all the agents in his house he had to play the role of brother only.

Victor frowned as he saw the way Sam reacted towards them. In all of the time he spent with the younger man he has never acted out like that. There was not even something in his profile that would suggest such strange behavior. But in the same breath his admiration and respect for Dean Winchester grew.

He knew the man to be ruthless in his criminal dealings and in any form of business, but the way he spoke to and took care of his brother showed him a side of the man that most men didn’t know exist. For a moment Dean looked at Sam as a lover and not a mere friend. He rejected the thought the moment it entered his mind. It was something he would not believe.

Castiel came down the stairs at that moment and Victor turned his attention towards the young agent. “It’s clean, sir.”

Victor nodded his head. He did not expect anything else.

“So, then I assume this is goodbye. I will not say it was a pleasure to meet you, because that would just be an outright lie, so please, just get out of my house.” Dean stood up and walked towards the front door.

“Sam,” Castiel started.

“I don’t think you’ve got anything more to say to my brother, please leave my house.” Dean growled and moved in between Castiel and Sam, blocking Castiel from seeing Sam.

Castiel knew he could do nothing else; he would phone Sam a bit later and try to explain again. He nodded his head and moved out with the rest of the group of agents.

Dean scrubbed his face with his hands and then turned around to face Sam. “We’re going home tomorrow. We can go to your apartment to get your stuff there but that’s it, we’re not staying here any longer.” He did not wait for Sam to answer but turned towards Jo. “Get the rent for this house sorted out. Make sure the owner is compensated for the broken furniture.”

He walked past Sam and did not see the look of totally devastation on Sam’s face.

OooO—OooO

Dean stepped through the door with Sam and looked on as Jessica nearly ran Sam off his feet. “Sam, I was so worried. I tried to get hold of you, but your phone was off. Are you all right, what’s wrong with your shoulder?” She asked as she dragged deeper into the room.

“I’m all right, Jess, I’m sorry if I gave you a fright. I should have called.” Sam pressed her against his chest and hugged her tight.

“Sam?” Jessica asked confusion audible in her voice. She turned her attention towards Dean.

“What did you do to him?” She pushed her finger into his chest.

Dean growled and Jess took a step back. “I did nothing to him. He’s here to collect his stuff. We’re leaving town in the morning.”

“What? Sam, is that true?” Jess turned to face Sam again. “What about school, you’ve got only finals left and then you graduate. You gonna throw all of that away, just like that?”

Sam did not answer her but just nodded his head.

“Well I don’t get it. You’ve worked so hard on everything. Now Dean’s waltz back in your life and you’re giving up on everything. That’s pathetic.” She sneered. “I never thought of you as a quitter, I guess I was wrong.”

“Jess.” Sam spoke up.

“No, Sam. I don’t want to hear. I believed in you. You told me that dreams come true. You are my best friend. Hell, you even let me call you my boyfriend so that my aunt would stop introducing me to douche bags and now because he turned up and snapped his fingers, you giving up on your dream? I can’t believe this. I’m sorry.” She wiped the tears from her face. “Just give me one good reason, why you are doing this, just give me a reason which I could understand.”

Sam lowered his head. He could not tell her that he was taken back to his family because he ran away three years ago. He could not lie to her.

“Our father is ill. It’s not looking good. My father asked me to bring Sam back home.” Dean spoke up. He could see the shock in Sam’s eyes. He never meant for Sam to find out like this. Dean was also glad that he did not blush easily because what Jessica said was true. In a way he did snap his fingers. But he did it to keep Sam safe and he would do it over and over again.

Jess turned towards Sam, “Is that true, Sam, is that the reason why you’re going away?”

Sam looked over Jess’s head towards Dean. His brother would never lie where it concerned his family. If Dean says that his father sent him to come and fetch him then it was true. “Yes.”

“I’m sorry, Sam. Why did you not just tell me that was the reason?” Jess sounded sincere.

“It was not as if you gave him a chance to explain, now was it?” Dean stepped closer to Sam. “Come on, Sammy, let’s get your stuff.” He placed his hand on Sam’ shoulder and kept it there as Sam walked towards his bedroom. He closed the door behind him, leaving Jess standing on the outside.

“Why did you not tell me, Dean?” Sam asked as he lowered his head to Dean’s shoulder. “I wanted to tell you when the time was right. I never wanted to keep it from you, Sammy.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Cancer.” Dean answered.

“But that’s treatable, it can be cured.” Sam stated.

“Let’s not talk about this now. Let’s just get your stuff packed and get out of here.” Dean silenced Sam by kissing him hard.

Sam nodded his head and took out a couple of duffle bag out of his closet. In silence the two brothers packed Sam’s life up.

“Is there anything else?” Dean asked as he picked up the heavy bags.

“No. Yes.”

Dean raised a n eyebrow. “Sammy, which one is it?”

“Can I say goodbye to Jessica, please?”

“Yes baby, you can. I would never have taken you away from here without saying goodbye.”

“I thought you didn’t like her.” Sam frowned.

“That’s because I thought you where banging her.” Dean said with a straight face.

“Dean? What the hell gave you that idea?” Sam asked.

Dean sighed. “Well, when Andy found you he also found out that you were her boyfriend and I did make some offhand comments towards you about the two of you and not once did you say anything to deny it.”

“What, what are you talking about? You never said anything to me.” Sam was confused.

Dean shook his head. “You really don’t hear anything I said to you when we’re having sex, do you?” He gathered Sam in his arms and pressed him hard against him.

Sam blushed. “Dean.” He whined but leaned into Dean’s embrace. He knew they still had a lot of things to sort out but he knew they would sort it out.

“Come on, let’s get a move on.” Dean pushed Sam ahead of him and stayed a few feet away, wanting to give Sam and Jessica the chance to talk in private.

Sam embraced Jessica in his arms, and held her close. “I’m sorry that I did not tell you about this.”

“It’s all right, Sam. I understand. I hope your father will be all right. I just can’t believe it’s all so sudden. Do you think there is a possibility that you might come back?” Jess asked.

Sam shook his head. He did not want to get Jessica’s hopes up. “I don’t know.”

“I hope so. I’m gonna miss you, Sasquatch.” She stood up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Sam smiled and returned her light kiss. He lifted her up in his arms and swung her around. For years thereafter, Sam would wonder why he did this. He heard Dean’s voice scream out to him to get down the same instant as Jessica slammed into him, only then did the sounds reach his ears. He pressed Jessica down and placed himself over her, covering her body with his.

Dean’s weapon was drawn and he was screaming at Sam. “Stay down, don’t move, Sammy.” Within seconds, Dean was next to Sam and covered Sam’s body with his. They were lying in the middle of the room, no cover around them; Dean could just hope that the shots would end soon. He could hear his own guards firing back. It gave him hope. He just needed to keep Sam and Jess safe until Gordon could get in and get them all to safety.

As the shots died down Dean lifted himself from Sam and was about to address him when someone burst in. Dean lifted his own weapon, finger on the trigger when he saw that it was Gordon. “What the fuck, did you get the bastards?” He asked as he stood up.

Gordon shook his head. “No, boss, they were on the roof across the street. By the time we got there, they already left. We did hit at least two.”

“How many where there?” Dean asked and then also turned to Sam. “Sam, are you and Jess okay?” He asked but could not understand why Sam did not answer him. “Sammy?”

He tuned to face Sam and then he was on his knees next to his brother. Sam’s shirt was covered in blood. “Fuck it, Sammy, are you hit, where are you hit?” He tried to look at Sam’s body to see any wounds but Sam kept on pushing him away with his shoulder.

“Not my blood.” Sam whispered and slowly he rocked Jess against him.

Dean had to strain his ears to hear what Sammy whispered and then he realized what he was seeing. Jessica, Jessica’s t-shirt was also covered in blood; her lifeless eyes staring up into the nowhere. “Oh fuck it.” He could not believe this.

“Damnit, Gordon, I want them and I want them alive, I’ll kill them with my bare hands.” Dean did not look away from the scene in front of his eyes. “Come on, Sammy, let’s place her down. I need to make sure you’re not hit as well.” He tried to take Jess away from Sam but his brother tightened his hold over Jessica’s body and refused to let go.

Dean could hear the sirens in the background and cursed silently. He really did not want to be found here, but Sam was still holding Jessica and Dean could not tear him away from her.

“Gordon, handle the police. Get hold of Jo, tell her we’ll gonna need her. Phone Ellen as well.” As Gordon left the scene, he waited until he could hear the first officers entering the house. He made sure his weapon was secured and tugged away. He did not need to be found with a weapon in his hand.

Sam was still clutching onto Jess, not releasing his hold over her. When the paramedics showed up they tried to get Sam to release Jess but he would not, he had shifted himself with Jessica cradled in his arms into a corner, getting away from the hands that wanted to touch him, that wanted to take his friend away from him.

Dean could see that the paramedics were getting impatient. They were talking about sedating Sam and this time Dean would not allow this. He had been softly talking to Sam trying to get Sam to release Jessica from his hold. The paramedics tried to get him away from Sam when they first entered the scene but they soon realized their mistake when Sam got agitated. It was better to deal with a Sam that was subdued then to deal with a six foot four inch giant of a man who tried to fight them off with Jessica still clutched to him.

He turned away from Sam. “Listen to me and listen carefully. I will not let you sedate him. Just give me time to talk to him. You know she’s dead; there is nothing you can do for her. He is not wounded; please I will get him to let her go.” Dean pleaded.

“Okay, we’ll give you the time.” The head paramedic replied.

Dean nodded his head and turned to Sam again. “Sammy, you need to look at me. Come on little brother, look at me.” Dean waited patiently for Sam to react on his request but nothing happened. Dean sighed and then changed his voice.

“Sammy. Look at me.” He hated to use his father’s commanding voice against his brother but he knew it was necessary.

Sam heard the order in Dean’s voice and he knew he had to obey. He lifted his gaze and found Dean’s gaze.

“You’ve got to let her go. You can’t help her anymore, but the paramedics will. It’s their job and I promise you they will take good care of her. Come on Sammy, it’s time to say goodbye to Jessica.” Dean kept his voice calm but on the tone he knew Sam would recognize and follow.

“Deanie?” Sam sounded totally lost. He looked at Dean and then at Jessica still staring at him, opened eyed.

“Come on, Sammy, hand her over; let them take care of her.” Dean moved closer and stretched out his arms so that Sam could hand Jessica over to him.

Sam kissed Jessica’s forehead and then handed her over to Dean’s waiting arms. He whimpered softly as Dean took her from him but in seconds after Dean handed Jessica’s body over to the paramedics he had Sam in his arms, pressing Sam close to him, feeling how the sobs ripped through Sam’s body.

Dean gently rocked Sam back and forth, ignoring the noise surrounding them. Ellen was already on her way, he hoped that Sam would allow Ellen to have a look at him. He turned his head when he heard a familiar voice speaking up behind him.

“Mr. Winchester?” Victor Henriksen addressed the eldest Winchester.

“What do you want now?” Dean asked, not even bothering to look up.

“We need a statement from you and Sam.” He could feel the temperature drop in the room.

“You know what Special Agent Henriksen? I don’t give a damn about your statement, but I’ll give you one and I’ll only give it to you once, so listen carefully. Sam hugged Jessica to say goodbye, he was swirling Jessica around, then shots rang out, they both dropped to the ground, Sam covering Jessica with his body. She died, my brother is in shock, and do you know what agent Henriksen? Fuck off. My lawyer will get in contact with you but neither I nor Sam got anything else to say to you.” Dean snarled.

He turned his attention to the leading detective on the scene. “Can I take him home now?” he would no longer wait for Ellen. She could check Sam out at the house.

The detective nodded his head. He had no reason to keep them here. He had their details and he knew he would be able to contact them again.

Dean stood up and dragged Sam up with him. “Come on, Sammy, let’s go home.” He hooked his arm around Sam shoulders and guided the other man out of the apartment. He was taking his brother home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Warning: Self harm in this chapter!**

**3 Days later…**

Dean watched on as Sam slept next to him. He drew Sam closer and soothed his lover down as Sam stared to whimper against him. He was keeping an eye out for Sam; he knew the nightmares will come sooner, rather than later. It was the evening of the memorial service and things got more than just intense for Sam.

_‘Sam woke up and started vomiting. He was running a low-grade fever and was agitated. Dean knew it was because Sam was dreading the memorial service. Dean tried to persuade Sam not to attend the memorial but Sam’s stubborn streak made itself known and nothing that Dean could say could make Sam change his mind._

_“Sammy, don’t do this to yourself.” Dean pleaded one last time. They were seated in a limousine outside of the church waiting to go in._

_Sam shook his head. He hardly spoke to anyone except to tell Dean that he would be attending the memorial. “I need to say goodbye.”_

_Dean sighed and nodded his head. He stepped out of the vehicle and waited for Sam to join him. Dean looked around them and hated the fact that they were standing in the open like this. What bothered him more was the fact that there were no guards here. Sam refused to let them come with._

_“Come on, Sammy, let’s go inside.” Dean indicated with his head. He could see more and more people entering the place of worship._

_Sam sighed deeply and nodded once. Together they walked up the stairs._

_As they were about to step into the building a group of men stepped in front of them. Sam recognized the man in the middle. “Mr. Moore.” Sam started. “I’m sorry…” He was interrupted when the older man spoke up._

_“We don’t want you here, Sam. Please leave.” His voice was laced with tears._

_“Sir?” Sam asked, he did not understand what was going on._

_“You heard him, Winchester, you’re not wanted here.” One of Jessica’s cousins spoke up._

_“But why, sir?” Sam asked softly._

_“Because it’s your fault that she’s dead.” Jessica’s mother spoke up as she joined the men on the stairs. “Now please leave, I need to say goodbye to my only daughter and I don’t want you to be here.”_

_Sam nodded his head and turned around. Dean could not believe his ears.” Now just wait one damn moment, Sammy had nothing to do with Jessica’s death.”_

_Even before any of the other people could answer Sam spoke up. “They are right, Dean, it is my fault.” He turned back and faced the family. “I’m sorry for your loss.” He turned away again and slowly made his way down the stairs, shoulders slumped forward._

_Dean looked at the family and then at his brother. “It was not Sammy’s fault.” He followed Sam to the waiting vehicle and as the limousine drove off Dean gathered Sam in his arms as his baby brother sobbed his heart out.’_

OooO—OooO

It turned out to be a long night, for both of them. Sam’s first nightmare turned into two and ended up at seven. Each nightmare more intense than the previous one. Sam would keep on screaming Jessica’s name but the last few times he started screaming Dean’s name as well. The only thing that Dean could get out of him was that Dean got killed as well. It was only as the sun rose again that Sam finally slipped off into an exhausting sleep.

Making sure that Sam was sleeping tightly; Dean stepped out of the room and went to his study. He had business to take care of. There was no way he was letting the police take care of this case, he would find out who was responsible and would take care of the problem himself.

What bothered him the most was the fact that it was the second attempt on Sam’s life. At first, he thought it could be a turf war with the Campbell’s but now he knew it was not. This was more personal. Someone wanted Sam dead, and when he found out there would be hell to pay. No one tried to kill his baby brother and get away with it.

OooO—OooO

Castiel knocked on the door and waited for the door to be opened. Hendriksen had sent him over to get the Winchesters statements. He tried to tell his senior partner that it was not a good idea, that Sam would not open up to him, but to no avail.

When he contacted the Winchester’s lawyer he was told he would only have an hour and if Dean called tie the interview to a halt before that, then that was that.

Castiel could still not believe that Jessica was dead. He got to know her through Sam and they became good friends. It was hard on him as well, but he had a job to do as well.

Normally the FBI would not have been involved in an investigation like this, but because it involved one of the most powerful crime families in the US, they were given permission to run the investigation. He knew Dean was not happy about this development but Castiel wanted to do this, not only for Jessica but also for Sam – the younger man was still his friend. Castiel took a step back as Dean himself opened the door. “You’re on time, what a wonder.” He sneered and let the agent pass.

“Jo explained to you how this will work?” Dean asked.

“Yes. She did. I know this is tough on you, but it needs to be done. We just need all the information we can get on what happened. I promise you, I won’t let this drag out. I just need you and Sam’s statements and then I’m out of here.”

Dean nodded his head. “Good, let’s get started. I’ll give you mine first. If Sam then agrees to talk to you to give you his statement then we can do this.”

Castiel nodded in agreement and followed Dean through to his study. Dean made himself comfortable behind his desk and then started to tell Castiel what transpired. Castiel was impressed. Dean remembered little details, and in the end, Castiel did not even have to ask any clarifying questions.

“You’ve got everything you need?” Dean asked. He could not help but be impressed over Castiel’s professionalism. The man was earning more points in his book by the minute.

“I’m done. Is it all right if I talk to Sam now?” Castiel asked carefully.

Dean nodded his head. “There is something that you need to understand. Sam has not spoken about the incident at all, not even mentioned it once. He has not even said Jessica’s name out loud unless he’s having a nightmare. This is the reason why I wanted to be able to pull the plug. If Sam does not want to go on then you’re not going to be able to pressure him into anything.”

“Thanks for being so honest with me.” Castiel answered.

“Okay, come let’s go to Sam.” Dean said. He knew he would find Sam at the back of the house.

As they exited the house Castiel could not help but to see the guards that were patrolling the garden. They were all carrying openly. Dean must have seen him look as he spoke up.

“They all have legal permits to carry. They are also here for Sammy.” Dean walked to where Sam was seated against a wall staring into space.

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean said. He did not give a hell what Castiel thought as he pulled Sam away from the wall and slid in behind him, pulling Sam back against him. “Castiel is here to take your statement. I made it clear to him that if you didn’t want to talk to him, you would not be pressured into anything.”

Castiel sat down across from Sam and Dean. He could not believe the love he saw between Dean and Sam. It was something out of another world to experience.

“Sam. Sam I’m sorry for what happened to Jessica. I know you cared for her very much. I also cared for her. She was also my friend and I would like to catch the persons responsible for her death, but I need your help, please, Sam help me.” Castiel asked sincerely.

Sam leaned back against Dean and closed his eyes. He did not want to talk to Castiel, not now and not about what happened to Jessica but on the other hand he knew Jess would be disappointed in him if he did not speak up, he would let them get away with murder. He nodded his head and leaned back into Dean, he knew he was going to need Dean to get through this.

Sam took a deep breath and started with his statement.

OooO—OooO

Dean sat with his hands in his hair; Gordon was seated across from him. “I’m sorry, boss. All of the leads we got led to one dead end after another. There were no other witnesses. The building from where the shooting took place has been empty for about two weeks. There were no fingerprints. They cleaned up after them as well, no shell castings could be found.”

“Fucking shit! Damnit, Gordon, you need to find me something. There must be something, out there. Is no one talking? Someone must know something!” Dean threw the tumbler he held in his hand across the room and looked on as it splattered against the wall. “We’re leaving in two days, Gordon, get me something before then or find yourself other employment.”

Gordon stayed seated and as Dean left the room. He had to smile to himself. Things were starting to look up for him again. His plans were starting to get together. He would wait until his deadline would nearly come to an end before he put the next part of his plan into operation.

He knew from the beginning that neither he nor the police would find any evidence at the shooting site. He personally made sure there was nothing to find. His next step would go off like a bang. He needed to take out some of Dean’s most loyal guard and in the same breath he will also ignite an old family feud and hopefully the Campbell family will suffer some losses.

There was one part of his plan that he did not like but he knew he had to go through with it, he wanted the snuffling Sam Winchester dead, but not now, now he had to take it on himself to make sure that Sam would be safe during any shootouts between the two rival families.

OooO—OooO

Dean looked on as Sam sat across from him. He was trying to get Sam to talk to him but the younger man has once again crawled back into his shell after he’d given his statement to Castiel. “Come on, Sammy. Talk to me, please little brother. You can’t keep doing this to yourself. I know you’re blaming yourself for Jessica’s death ever since Jessica’s family tried to pin this on you.” Dean tried again.

“It’s true.” Sam mumbled.

“What’s true, baby?” Dean asked as he moved closer to his brother.

“My fault. I, I picked her up. If I didn’t pick her up to swing her around she would still be alive. It’s my fault.” Sam replied softly. He still could not get the images out of his head.

Dean kneeled in front of Sam and placed his hands on his brother’s thighs. “Look at me, Sammy.” He waited patiently until his brother met his gaze. “It was not your fault. You did nothing wrong. Do you hear me, Sammy? You did nothing wrong and I don’t want to hear you ever again that it was your fault, do you hear me, Sammy?” Dean knew he had to get these thoughts out of Sam’s head; it would eat at his brother until there was nothing left of him.

He could not wait for these two days to pass, so that they could get out of here. He was even contemplating the idea of flying out of Palo Alto to go back home.

Sam did not reply but only pulled his legs up to his chest. He never felt so lost in his life. His nightmares where becoming more intense. He knew he had to talk about it but he did not want to burden Dean any further. He would have to deal with this by himself and never mind what Dean told him, he knew it was his fault; he was responsible for Jess’s murder.

OooO—OooO

“You must be fucking joking.” Castiel said as he turned to face his partner. “You still want me, after all that’s happened, to try and convince Sam to take a position with us? You do realize that they are leaving to go back home, back to Lawrence, in two days time. Sam will not even sit for his final exams, all their stuff has been packed already. There is nothing that keeps Sam here.”

Hendriksen sighed. “This was not my decision, Castiel. It’s orders from further up. They want to break the Winchester family and the bosses think that Sam’s still the key to that. They want us – you in particular, to lean on Sam, to get him to see that Jessica Moore’s murder is Dean’s fault that if his family was taken out of the picture, innocent people like Jessica would stop dying.”

“They don’t understand it will never work. If we try to convince Sam that Dean’s the reason why Jessica got killed it will only push him faster into Dean’s arms. It will never work.”

“With that attitude, Castiel I must say it comes as a surprise to me that you’re actually an FBI agent and not one of Dean Winchester’s goons. It sounds to me like you campaigning for them instead of doing your duty to bring a crime family down. Maybe it’s better if I re assigned you to something else, what do you say about that, Victor?”

“It’ will not be necessary Sir, Castiel is still young at this, he was just expressing his concerns, which I may add are valid concerns, Zachariah.” Victor answered.

“Concerns that I’ve told you before Agent Hendriksen are not a concern for us. So, please, do what’s expected of you and get Sam Winchester to accept his new position with us and to turn against his family.”

OooO—OooO

Sam sat in his and Dean’s bedroom and stared down at the knife he was holding in his hand. It was Dean’s favorite knife. Dean has been collecting knives since he was about twelve years old. This one always traveled with Dean, it’s a Bowie knife and Dean keeps it in prime condition – blade as sharp as can be.

He loved touching the blade. It has been years since he’s last felt something as special as this between his fingers. He made a promise to Dean that he would never touch a blade of a knife again if Dean was not present, today was the first time he broke that promise.

Sam looked down at his arms. You had to look very carefully to see the feint scars that ran across the inside of his arms. The last time he cut himself was over six years ago. He could feel the pull of the knife in his hands towards his skin. He knew that once he placed the razor sharp blade against his skin he would not be able to stop. He also knew he could not let Dean find out that he was cutting, hurting himself again.

The inside of his thighs were burning with the need. He could never explain to Dean how he felt. His body always instructed him where to cut himself. He could already see the red marks appearing on his skin, the knife’s blade followed by a thin red line of blood, slowly making its way down his legs, the slight sting making his breath hitch. He knew that the moment he cut himself he would be able to find the peace that he is so badly in need of. It always made him calmer, the fact that he hurt himself made the guilt that he felt so much easier to carry, to understand.

Sam’s breath hitched as he pierced his thumb with the tip of the blade. He looks at the thumb and as the little droplet of blood formed he gently squeezed at it in order for the blood to reach the surface quicker. The color of blood never stopped to amaze him. It was a unique red, a red that made this ache between his legs so intense that it could only be satisfied by one person – Dean.

Sam placed his finger into his mouth and sucked the droplet of blood up. The coppery taste it left behind made him ache for more. He gasped out load as the throbbing on the insides of his thighs made itself known to him again. He knew he would not be able to resist their call much longer. He wished he had the courage to call for Dean, Dean would help him, Dean would take control of this, but he can’t – the need inside of him won the battle.

Not wanting to be caught, Sam moved to the adjoining bathroom. He placed the knife on the edge of the bath and then stepped out of his jeans. He folded then up carefully and then sat down on the cold tile floor. He spread his legs wide and run his hands over his inner thighs. He could pinpoint the exact place where he needed to start the cut and how long each cut should be.

Not thinking any further about it, he took the knife from the edge of the bath and dragged it over the aching area on his left inner thigh. Immediately the burning sensation lets him gasps for air but the sight of the red line trailing behind the knife’s blade calms him down again.

He’s a bit out of practice, so his hand shook a bit and the wound is deeper then what he would have liked it to be, but it does not matter. He picked up the gauze that he brought with him and pressed it against the wound; he did not want to bleed on the floor.

The second cut goes easier. The familiar weight of the knife has returned. He slashes down beside the first cut and looked on as the red line once again followed the tip of the blade. He could feel himself starting to calm down. Things where coming into perspective again but he knew he still had a few cuts that he needed to make before he could stop.

After the third cut he stopped and looked as the three cuts bleed together, forming an interesting pattern on his skin. He has to dab the injuries with the gauze again as it threatened to spill on the floor.

Sam covered his fingers in the blood, suckling it clean and then the throbbing on his right leg intensives again. It was time to move on. He gripped the knife easily with his left hand and pressed the blade to where the cut should start.

Sam can’t help but to sigh in relieve as the blade cuts at his skin. He slowly dragged the knife downwards in one movement. This time he lets the blood drip to the floor. He savors the sight of blood running down the inside of his thigh, making its way down t the floor, before dripping silently onto the tiles. He could feel the need in him calming down but at the same time demanding more. The next time he cuts deeper on purpose, his body needing to feel the pain, needing to know that he’s doing this not only as a manner to release the pain within, but also to punish himself. He had to take responsibility for his actions in a way no one else would understand.

The third cut on his right leg was the deepest of all the six cuts. It was an intense pain in his leg and the blood was freely flowing down his leg and he bent his leg upwards to feel that bit of extra pain as the wounds stretched. The direction of the blood changed, no longer dripping down to the floor but now sliding backwards, running down his leg, traveling into his boxers, racing to meet up with his balls and cock nested inside of his boxers.

Sam could feel himself becoming sticky with the blood and loved the feeling of it against his skin. The need inside of him to cut himself has been sated – for now. He had to clean himself up. He had to make sure the tiles were cleaned properly. Should Dean come in here and smell blood he would know what Sam did and it was not the right time for Dean to find out, maybe later, but definitely not know. Not with the need to inflict pain onto himself still so intense.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Warning: Extreme torture and violence in this chapter.**

I’ll make sure Sam stays safe.” Gordon said as Dean paced up and down in his study. Ellen had arranged for Sam to undergo a scan and to get x-rays for his shoulder at the local hospital. Dean would have gone with but there was a family business problem that Dean needed to take care of and only he could do it.

Dean looked over at his head of security. “You better make sure, Gordon. No one comes near him that has not been cleared by Ellen. She will stay with the two of you all the time. Get him back here as soon as he’s done. I don’t want him out there.”

Gordon smiled. “Dean, I’ve been taking care of you for the past ten years, I’ll make sure Sam’s safe, don’t you trust me?” He knew he’s taking it a bit far but he also knew that he was one of the few people who could talk to Dean like that and get away with it.

Dean growled at him. “Don’t push your luck, Gordon.”

This time Gordon laughed. “You and I really need to sit down and have a couple of drinks again. You’re way to tense.”

Dean sighed. “Maybe you’re right, Gordon, it’s been a while. But you also know it would never happen again. I’ve made that clear to you.” Every time he and Gordon drank together, they ended up in bed together. After the third time Dean put an end to it. He had a long conversation with Gordon. Both men knew it was nothing serious and Gordon respected his decision. Dean could not believe that it has been more than two years back.

“Sorry, Dean, that’s not what I meant.” Gordon replied and slapped Dean on the shoulder.

Dean nodded. “Go, get out of here, I don’t want Sam to be late. Gordon, keep him safe, I trust you with my brother’s life.”

OooO—OooO

“How did you find this out?” Castiel asked as he watched Sam, together with Gordon Walker and Ellen Harvelle walk into the hospital.

“I’ve got my sources.” Victor answered. The moment he found out that Sam would be at the hospital he and Castiel headed over. It was their first opportunity to talk to Sam without Dean getting in the way.

“Remember, Castiel, use the fact that Sam could not attend Jessica’s memorial. I know you could not use it at the interview with Sam, but Dean’s not here, so use it.” Victor knew it was a low blow but they needed to get Sam to accept the fact that he could help stop this element of crime. He could make a difference in working for the FBI. Once an agent they can start getting Sam to turn on Dean and his family.

“This is not going to work.” Castiel sighed but Zachariah, his supervisor has spoken. Castiel always followed orders.

OooO—OooO

As Sam stepped out of the x-ray room he stopped in his tracks when he saw Castiel approaching him from the front. Gordon saw the man as well as he steps in between Sam and the other man.

“Sam, please. I just need to talk to you.” Castiel said and raised his hands in a non-threatening manner.

“Sam’s got nothing to say to you, now back off.” Gordon growled. He did not need this, not when things were going so well.

“Why don’t you let Sam decide that for himself?” Castiel replied and took a step towards his one time friend.

Sam looked at Castiel. He missed talking to the other man; Castiel was one of his close friends, despite the fact that he was an agent. Castiel would never place unnecessary pressure on Sam in taking the job or not. He would always listen to Sam’s side of an argument. Maybe that alone gave Castiel the right to talk to him.

“Gordon.” That was the only word he said. He knew Dean sent Gordon with him to keep him safe but he did not need the man to decide to whom he could talk or not.

Gordon turned around and looked at Sam. “Sorry, Sammy, he’s not been cleared by Dean.”

Sam could feel his anger rise. He ignored Ellen’s arm that was placed on his as he stepped closer to his body guard. “Don’t you ever call me Sammy again and I will talk to whomever I want, do I make myself clear?” He stood in Gordon’s personal space.

“That is not my orders, boy. I don’t answer to you.” Gordon sneered. He was not easily intimidated, especially not by this sniveling little bitch.

“Your orders are to keep me safe. Castiel is not a threat to me, so your orders are not applicable here. So be a good guard and step aside. I’m talking to Castiel.” Sam pushed passed the older man and walked up to Castiel.

“You’ve got two minutes. Make it count.” Sam said as he sat down on one of the waiting chairs.

“I’ve never seen you so forceful before.” Castiel remarked.

“I don’t like Gordon. You’re time is running out.” Sam sounded gruff. He was not in a mood to talk but he also had to put Gordon in his place.

“I did not want to bring it up at the interview, but I’m sorry you were not allowed to attend Jessica’s memorial. I miss her, she was a great girl.” Castiel started. He looked down at his feet. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

“Why are you doing this, Cas?” Sam asked as he looked at his friend. Castiel’s whole body language spoke of betrayal but also of guilt.

“Sam? I don’t understand, doing what?” Castiel looked confused.

“You’ve been a good friend, you’ve always listened to me and understood my point of view on things, but don’t try to bullshit me, not now. You’re here for one thing only – you want me to come over to the light side, you want me to betray my family – my life. No, Cas, you don’t get to do that to me.” Sam pushed Castiel up against the wall. “Stay away from me and my family – I have chosen.”

Sam turned around and walked back to where Ellen and Gordon were standing. “Can I go home now?” Sam asked. He sounded sad.

“You can go, I’ll meet you at the house, I’ve got a few things to take care of, I’ll see you at the house.” Ellen answered. She did not see the look that crossed Gordon’s face. The man was still stewing on how Sam addressed him.

“I’ll let the driver bring the car around.” Gordon said as he pulled out his cell phone to make the call. He made sure to stand right behind Sam as Sam was exiting through the open doorway. As the first shots sounded through the hospital Gordon sprung into action. He flattened himself against Sam’s body and sends the younger man down to the floor. As he looked around, he saw Castiel firing at the men, it is at that same moment that the bullet ripped through his shoulder and Gordon grunted out loud. He pushed himself to his feet and grabbed hold of Sam. He used all of his strength and dragged Sam away from the shooting.

The Hummer’s door was already open and Gordon shoved Sam hard into the back of the vehicle, lying on top of him. He knew the rest of his men would make sure to take care of the _hired guns_ , without even knowing it; his own men would take care of the loose ends. They would make sure that none of those men would leave here alive. His plans were starting to get together perfectly.

“Get us out of here!” Gordon screamed as the door slammed shut behind them. His shoulder burned like hell, fuck it was one of the dumbest ideas he ever had. He kept Sam pinned beneath him. He could not believe he was doing this. But in the end it would be all worth it – Sam would be dead; Dean would be his to take care of and he would be the future head of one of the biggest crime families in the country.

OooO—OooO

Castiel’s shoulders slumped as Sam shoved him against the wall. He deserved this. He has betrayed the trust of one of his best friends. He watched as Sam walked away from him. He did not give a damn about what his superiors or even his partner wanted. He would not try to influence Sam in any way. His friend has made his decision and he would respect him for it.

As he turned around to walk away, a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. For an instant, it did not make sense but then his training kicked into gear. The moment he saw the three-armed men he knew they were there to take Sam out. He did not even have the opportunity to call out a warning but as the first shots sounded, he took out his own weapon and started shooting at the men. He had to draw the fire away from Sam and give Gordon a chance to get Sam out of this. He was just grateful that there were no other civilians around at that time and moment.

Castiel saw the moment Gordon was hit and he just hoped that Sam would be all right. He could no longer concentrate on them but trusted on Gordon to get Sam out of danger. As another shot is fired in his direction Castiel took evasive action and in the same instant he pulled his weapon’s trigger as well. He saw the one-man fall down and concentrated on the other two. Some of Gordon’s men were entering the hospital. They were ruthless and in mere seconds the other two men were taken care of.

Castiel moved over to the one man that he shot down. The man was breathing, but only just. Castiel bend over him. “Hang on, help’s on the way.” Castiel searched the man quickly, making sure he was no longer armed. As he started to move away the man grabbed onto his hand. Castiel moved back to his side.

“We’ve been tricked.” The man whimpered.

“What do you mean?”

“We’ve been hired to shoot at Winchester. We’ve been promised that no life rounds would be shot back at us.” He coughed.

“Who hired you?” Castiel needed to know. This meant there was something sinister going on.

The man shivered and started to gasp for air. “Gordon, it was Gordon.” He shivered again and then his body arched away from the floor and as he sank back, he blew out his last breath.

Castiel knew he had to get this information to Dean. He knew the FBI would not do anything about this. He needed some extra help. He knew who he had to call.

OooO—OooO

Dean took Sam from Gordon and slammed the door shut behind him. He could not fucking believe this. “Thanks, Gordon, you need that shoulder to be looked at.”

Gordon nodded his head. The first step of his plan was complete. “It’s just a flesh wound; I’ll let Ellen take a look at it. Dean, I know who is behind all of this. Two of the men worked for the Campbells.”

“Good. Gather the men Gordon and take them over to the warehouse over on Mitchell Street. I’m taking care of this myself.” Dean did not say anything else but pulled Sam into his embrace. “Come on, Sammy; let’s get you into some clean clothes.” He was worried about his brother; Sam has yet to react to what has happened to him.

Gordon frowned. He did not think that Dean would want to go out with him; he thought that he would have been glued to Sam’s side for a while longer. Dean was making things difficult, especially by picking a place where he wanted to end things, but Gordon knew how to adapt and this was just one of those times that he had to adapt and also to adapt quickly.

OooO—OooO

Dean sighed deeply as he entered the room and pushed Sam to the bed. “You’re dead on your feet. Let’s get you into bed.”

“Dean?” Sam asked and looked up at his lover.

“Shh, Sammy, it’s all right.” Dean could see the guilt in Sam’s eyes. He needed to make sure his baby brother understood that it was not his fault. “Listen to me carefully. This was not your fault.” Dean pressed kisses against Sam’s mouth. “I promise you, this has got nothing to do with you. I will take care of this, I’ll fix it, don’t worry.”

Sam snaked his hands behind Dean’s head and drags him even closer. He could feel the tension in his brother’s body. “Dean, you’re hiding something from me.”

Dean sighed. He should have known that Sam would pick up on his mood. “I’m sorry, Sammy, I don’t want you to worry about anything. I promise you that I will take care of this. He’ll pay for this.” Dean sneered.

“Whom are you talking about, Dean?” Sam asked and frowned.

“Sammy, I need you to trust me. Can you do that?” Dean did not want to get Sam involved. He wanted to spare Sam the details.

“Dean, please, don’t leave me in the dark.” Sam pleaded.

“Sammy, trust me. I’ll tell you everything later, but now I want you to get some sleep. Please, do this for me.” Dean hated keeping Sam in the dark, but he was doing this for Sam.

Sam nodded his head. He would do it for Dean.

“Here.” Dean handed Sam a nine-millimeter pistol. Sam knew how to use a weapon, but he hated carrying one.

“No.” Sam pushed the pistol away.

“Sammy, listen to me. I need you to take this and I need you to promise me you’ll use it when it’s necessary.” Dean placed the pistol in Sam’s hands and make sure Sam holds it tight. “Do you promise me?”

Sam nodded his head.

“No, Sammy, I need you to say it to me.” Dean placed his hands on both sides of Sam’s hands, enclosing Sam’s hands with the pistol in it.

“I promise ,Dean.” Sam repeated. He would do as Dean asked of him.

As Dean’s cell phone started to ring, Dean looked at the ID caller, and sighed, it was time. “I’ll be out in five, are you sure about your information?” He nodded his head and shut the phone down.

“Sammy, I need to take care of this.” Dean looked over to Sam. “I love you my baby. I promise that I’ll take care of this tonight and then we can go home.”

“Dean, please be careful.” Sam was scared.

“I’m always careful little brother.” Dean answered before leaning in and kissing Sam full on the lips, lingering for a few moments before he stepped back. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Sam looked as Dean exited their room. He could feel the need to cut himself shouting out to him, but this time he would not give into the need, he would not be a disappointment to Dean again.

OooO—OooO

Dean stepped out of the Hummer and looked to where Gordon got out at the driver’s side. “I’m proud of you, Gordon. I can’t believe you’ve managed to trace them so quickly.” Dean slapped Gordon on his uninjured shoulder.

Gordon grinned. He loved the fact that Dean was proud of him. He just hoped the last part of his plan would work out. By the time they’re done here and get back to the house, Sam Winchester should be dead as well. He just needed to place one call.

“Tell me again, Gordon, how did you do this?” Dean walked with Gordon to the empty warehouse.

“I was sure that I recognized two of the men that attacked Sam. I made some enquiries and got some more information. They were indeed part of the Campbell family. My men caught some of the lieutenants. We’ll be able to bring the Campbell family to their knees tonight.”

“If we bring the Campbell family to their knees, Gordon and take this city over I need someone to run this for me, are you willing to do that?” Dean asked.

Gordon nodded his head. He could not believe his ears. Already his mind was turning over and over in how to use this to his advantage.

“Okay, let’s get this over with.” Dean took out his pistol and checked the clip before stepping in behind Gordon.

Gordon smiled. This was going to be awesome. His own men were inside the warehouse, he was ready to bring the Campbell family down with such much force that they would not be able to recover from that. Dean would be able to step in and take the Campbell family over without any more violence than was necessary. He was ready to take his rightful place next to Dean.

OooO—OooO

Sam needed to get out of the room. He was not able to sleep, the afternoon’s events still running around in his head. He had to speak to Gordon as well. He might not like the man but Gordon did save his life. He would be forever in his debt .

Sam paced the living room. The house felt empty around him although he knew Dean’s men were stationed around it. He hated walking around with a pistol but it was tucked into the back of his jeans. Dean asked him to carry it so he did.

Sam frowned as there was a knock at the door. He indicated to the guard that he would take care of it and opened the door. Castiel was standing on the outside. “Please, Sam, don’t close the door. I need to speak to you. Please just give me a few minutes.”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t want to speak to you. Please, just leave.” He moved back to close the door.

“Sam, please just listen to me. I’m sorry about earlier, but this has nothing to do with that. Please, just let me come in.” Castiel tried again. He knew he was running out of time. He needed to get inside of this house and he needed to do it soon. He made a promise and he was going to keep it.

“I still can’t believe that you tried to convince me to turn against my own blood. You see my family as a unit that only commits crime. That is not what I see. I see a family that keeps me safe, that always places me first to make sure that I’m safe. I would never turn on them.”

Castiel nodded his head. He felt ashamed of not seething this the first time he met Sam Winchester. “I understand that now, please, Sam give me this few minutes to talk to you.”

Sam step aside and let Castiel step inside. “Make it quick.”

“Thanks.” Castiel answered and stepped into the house. “Are you all right?”

Sam smiled. “It’s been a hectic week and a half, Castiel. I’ve grown up and with violence around me but I was always protected against it, but in this short time I’ve been shot at three times. I lost one of the best friends I ever had. Not only could you’ve been killed, but my brother could have been killed as well and I don’t know why. I don’t’ know what I’ve done wrong. I hate feeling so confused, so useless.” Sam stopped talking. He had forgotten how easy it was to talk to Castiel.

Castiel looked at Sam. “Your family really loves you and although I know you won’t like to hear this, Sam I can tell you this; your family would not even hesitate for one second to die for you. I’ve only met your brother and only heard about your father but I’m telling you this, Sam, you’ve made the right decision.”

“Thank you, Cas.” Sam stated. He stood up to walk Castiel over to the front door.

“Sam, can’t we just sit and talk for a while longer, I really would like it.” Castiel needed a reason to stay put. He could not leave Sam alone, not until he knew it was safe.

Sam cocked his head. “I’m not sure if I could trust you again, Cas.”

“You would never know if you don’t give me a chance to prove myself to you again.” Castiel answered. He did not want to lose his friendship with Sam.

“Okay, I’ll give you another chance.” Sam smiled. He loved spending time with Castiel. He sat down again and waited for Castiel to take a seat as well.

Castiel looked around before he took a seat. As he sat down, he saw someone walking into the room. The man looked in his direction and Castiel could see the man looked taken aback with seeing him there and he knew he had his man. He was however not prepared for a second assassin.

Sam saw the man walking towards them from behind Castiel. He did not know the man and wanted to ask him who he was but as he got up the man pulled a Glock from the back of his pants and Sam acted instinctively. He shoved Castiel to the floor as he pulled his own weapon, safety already off even before he hit the floor. The guy was quick on the trigger but Sam was up to the task as he fired back. He has never taken a life before but not only was he acting in self-defense but he was also protecting a friend.

Castiel felt the impact on his body as Sam slammed into him. He felt the breath leaving his body but he put the suffocating feeling aside as he saw the man he noticed before putting his hand in the inside of his jacket and pulling out a weapon. This time Castiel moved and shoved Sam down, covering Sam’s body with his own and in the same instant he emptied the clip into the man. He did not even feel the bullet ripping through his knee at that moment.

He moved from Sam’s body to check on his friend when Sam pulled his weapon up and pointed Castiel with it. Even before Castiel had the chance to wonder what Sam was doing he was shoved aside and Sam’s pistol fired again.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as the man tumbled forward, falling onto Sam as yet another shot rang out. It went quiet inside the house.

OooO—OooO

Gordon stood to the side after he opened the warehouse door and waited for Dean to step through. He made sure there was no one behind him before he stepped through the open doorway himself and closing the huge sliding door.

“I must say, Gordon I’m impressed. You’ve always had my back.” Dean smiled as he looked at the scene in front of him. Six men were kneeling on the floor, hands cuffed behind their backs, gags placed in their mouths. They were stripped naked. He could only make out the lines of the other men inside the empty room, lining up against the walls, keeping an eye on the prisoners. He knew they would all be armed.

Gordon swallowed hard. These weren’t the men he had brought to the warehouse. These were his men, men that he picked with his own hands. He had to think fast. He would still be able to get out of this if the men stayed gagged. It would be a great loss to lose these men but maybe it was for the better, they knew too much in any case.

“You know I would do anything for you, Dean.” He replied. Both of them stepped closer to the men which formed the circle.

“It’s good to know I can count on you. My father would be proud of you as well. He always had his doubts about you, saying that you never worked well within a team, that you always had only your own best interest at heart. You have proved him wrong.” Dean stated as he walked over to each man, lifting the man’s head and staring into their eyes. He memorized each and every one in that manner.

“I must say, I’m very curious to find out why they decided to take out Sam. The kid has done nothing to anger any of them. I know that two of his work places paid protection to the Campbell family, but I doubt if Sam even knew about this. The Campbell’s never gave me the impression that they were dumb, they always conducted their business dealings with utmost professionalism.” Dean stepped forward and dragged the first man to his feet. He was well aware of the fact that this was Gordon’s right hand man. He also knew they were in a love relationship for the past year and a half.

“I think it will be a good lesson to all of them that we send out a strong message.” Dean pulled back his fist and drove it into the side of the man’s body, straight to his kidney. When the man sagged forward and groaned into his gag Dean held him upright. “Don’t tell me you’re hurting already? This night is still young. I’m gonna take each and every one of you apart limb by limb – starting with you.” He smiled before taking out a taser gun and pressing it against the naked groin of the man before him.

When Gordon saw Dean taking out the taser he found himself taking one-step forward towards the aid of his men but more specifically to the aid of his partner. He wanted to reach out and tell Dean to stop, but his sense of self-preservation won and he stepped back. The other men were all looking at him, hate clearly visible on their faces.

“You know, Gordon, there’s something I don’t understand.” Dean turned as he shoved the still seizing man away from him. The smell of burned flesh hanging in the air. Dean looked down at his own jeans to the wet marks that decorated his pant legs. “Why do they always have to piss on themselves when a little voltage goes through their body? It’s so disgusting.”

Dean did not wait for an answer but stepped up to the next man, yanking him up by his hair. “You look familiar. The only problem is I can’t place you around the Campbell family. I must have seen you somewhere else.” Dean presses the taser on the exact spot as with the previous man and watched with hate in his eyes as the man pissed on himself while the taser burned into his flesh, making the man seize up for a few seconds before falling to the floor as Dean removed the instrument.

Dean kept the conversation alive the entire time before handing out the same punishment to each and every man in the circle. As they all lied on the ground still seizing up or just lying limp like the first guy or still whimpering like the fourth guy Dean walked over to Gordon and placed the taser into his hand. “I think it’s time that you took a turn, I don’t want you to miss out on anything. They would look really good with identical burn marks on the right side of their groin areas, don’t you think so?”

Gordon nodded his head and walked up to the first man. The man was laying still but as Gordon moved closer the kicked out. It was not a very strong kick but he did manage to make contact with Gordon’s shin that made Gordon take two steps back.

“Interesting.” Dean said. “You know I’m a man that believes in giving another man a break in life. I have a proposition for these men. It’s an easy one. If they answer my question truthfully, their deaths would be quick. I can’t say it would be painless, but I would let them die quick. But I also believe in punishment. So before I ask my question to all of these men I think it’s time for another round on intense pleasure.” He sneered as he took the taser from Gordon’s hand and pressing it on the opposite of each man’s groin, letting the electricity volt run through their bodies, looking on as their bodies arched of the floor twisting and turning like a bizarre version of a street dance.

“That’s better. Let’s give them a chance to catch their breaths, what do you say?” Dean placed the taser away and stepped over to Gordon which he grabbed by the shoulders. “Why are you so quiet my friend, I know you love torturing people. Am I boring you here?”

Once again Dean did not wait for an answer but stepped back to the men. They were all laying and shivering on the ground. “There is something else that I find very interesting. They all screamed and fell about, eyes rolling over in their sockets all so very dramatic. But the one thing that they all did as well was to stare at you, Gordon. They must hate you with a passion for the fact that you captured them like this. Their eyes never leave your face. They always look in your direction.” Dean lifted the first man to his feet. “So, round one has been complete. Let’s play my question you answer game. If I’m satisfied with your answer I’ll let you die with a bullet to the head, if I’m not satisfied, well then things will become more interesting. What do you say, are you interested in this?” As the man nodded his head Dean grinned. “Very well. Kneel.” He waited for the man to kneel before him and stepped in behind him. “One more thing, I only want you to nod or shake your head when answering. Do you understand this?” As the man nodded his head Dean moved closer and removed the gag and watched on as the man took in some deep breaths.

“All of you work for the same employer?” The man nodded yes. His eyes never left the place where Gordon was standing to the side.

“You must really hate your boss now for letting you get in this position?” The man nodded with his head.

“You won’t mind seeing your boss in the same position as what you are in now?” Once again, the man nodded his head.

“Do you believe your boss sold you out and has shown no loyalty toward you?” He nodded.

“Are you ready to die?” Dean asked as he slipped the gun from his jeans and pressed the cold metal against the back of the man’s head. The man looked over at Gordon and nodded once.

“Gordon, do the honors.” Dean held out his Glock and waited for Gordon to take the pistol from his hand.

Gordon’s hand trembled as he took the pistol from Dean. His aim waivered as he lifted the pistol to press it against the back of the man’s head. Dean has stepped away. He was looking into the dark shadows of the warehouse. “I’m waiting, Gordon.” Dean did not turn around when he heard Gordon breath hitched and then the single shot echoed throughout the warehouse at the same instant the man’s body fell to the ground.

“One down, five to go.” Dean said as he turned around.

“You know what else, Gordon?” Dean walked over to the second man as he addressed his bodyguard. “There is one difference between these men and my men; do you know what it is?” He turned to face Gordon who has yet to move from the spot that he stood at.

“Gordon, are you listening to me?” Dean asked again. He noticed that the second man was already kneeling before him. It seems like this one also wanted to die quickly.

“Yes, Dean.” Gordon managed to answer.

“They are not loyal. Anyone who is not loyal deserved to die.” Dean turned to the kneeling man in front of him. This was one of the men that were involved in the drive by shooting on Sam. Dean asked the man the same question before stepping back. “Number two is ready to die.”

Dean turned his back again, away from the man that was going to die and looked into the shadows.

He repeated the same procedure with number three and four. Both shots rang out into the air as soon as Dean turned his back.

With only five and six left Dean changed his questions as well. He had both of them kneeling in front of them. Both had nodded yes to all the same questions he’s asked before. “Both of you were involved at in the shooting at Sam’s apartment?” Then men nodded their heads.

“Your orders were to kill Sam Winchester, correct?” Once again the men nodded yes.

Dean stood behind the fifth man. “You were the one who pulled the trigger which killed Jessica Moore?” He did not give the man the opportunity to answer but grabbed hold of his head and bent it backwards, making the man’s neck more accessible. “Your death will also be quick because I made you a promise, but I’m not wasting a bullet on you.” He took out a knife and as he started to cut into the man’s neck he whispered softly. “This is for my brother.” He slid the knife from left to right and pushed the man away from him. He was twitching on the floor, gurgling sounds were leaving his mouth and in less than a minute he was still, the pool of blood forming a pattern beneath his body.

Dean stepped over to the fallen man and bent down before cleaning his knife on the man’s shirt. He placed it back in its scabbard. “Then there was one left.” Dean stood in front of the man. “I’ve got only one question for you and I promise you I will put you out of your misery myself.” He walked around and took the gag from the man’s mouth.

“The man who employed you is the same man who works for me?”

“Yes.”

“What’s his name?” Dean asked as he took out another pistol from his jeans.

The man wanted to answer when Gordon stepped forward and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. He looked at Dean and sank to his knees.

“What is his name?” Dean repeated his question.

“Gordon, Gordon Walker.” The man answered, eyes fixed on the figure across from him.

“Last question. Do you know why he did it?”

The man nodded his head. “He was jealous of your brother. He felt that your brother deserted you while he stayed at your side. He gave you his love, he still loves you. He wanted to become your partner. He deserved that according to him.” He answered and bowed his head as the cold barrel was pushed against his head.

“Thank you.” Dean replied as he pulled the trigger. He felt the droplets of blood and pieces of skull and brain matter stick to his face but he wiped it away and stepped closer to the shadows of the warehouse.

Gordon looked up as the figures that were hidden in the dark came into the light. First was Samuel Campbell; head of the Campbell family. After him Bobby Singer stepped out; life partner to John Winchester who stepped out last – head of the Winchester family – father to Dean and Sam Winchester.

Dean took hold of Samuel’s hand and shook it. “I’m sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. I hope this will not have any negative impact in any of our future dealings with each other.”

The other man shook his head. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

Dean turned to face his father and Bobby. Bobby was the first to embrace him before John placed his arms around his eldest’s, hugging him tight. “You did well, Dean.”

“Thank you, Dad.” He turned away and walked over to where Gordon was kneeling on the ground. He was already stripped naked, cuffed and gagged in the same manner as the men who were lying around him.

“Your death will not come easy. You will not be allowed to beg for mercy and I know you will not receive any mercy. You’re going to die a slow death and although I will not be here to enjoy it, I will be thinking of you each moment. You see, it’s not every day that Samuel Campbell, John Winchester and Bobby Singer come out to play.” He turned around and walked away as Gordon’s mumbled screams started to fill the air.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

**3 Months later…**

Dean gathered Sam in his arms and kissed him with everything he had in him. He was so proud of his little brother.

“Dean, your brother is going to suffocate if you don’t let him come up for air soon.” John Winchester’s voice sounded up from the side of the room.

Dean sighed softly as he pushed Sam away from him. “He’s always been a spoil sport.”

“I heard that, Dean.” John growled.

“You were supposed to hear that old man.” Dean answered back and dragged Sam closer to him before they turned around and walked over to where his father was seated. Bobby was standing next to his chair.

“Well done, Sam, we’re so proud of you.” John said as he stood up to take Sam into his embrace before Bobby did the same.

Sam blushed. “Thanks Dad, Bobby.”

Sam still could not believe it. After the night of the last attempt on his life, Dean informed him that they were staying on in Palo Alto for him to finish his studies. He was even more surprised that his father and Bobby also joined them for the last few months. His father’s cancer was in remission so things were looking good.

He had just graduated as the top honors student in his class and in a few days they were going back home. Sam felt someone’s eyes on him and turned around. He smiled when he saw Castiel standing at the door.

Sam placed a soft kiss on Dean’s lips and then turned around to walk toward his friend. As he neared he could not help but to smile. It’s been a while since he last saw Castiel. “You’ve been scares” he joked as he grabbed Castiel in a tight hug.

“Well your brother did threaten to kill me if I overstayed my welcome.” He was still limping from the wound he received when he covered Sam’s body with his own.

Sam still could not believe that Castiel was the one who found out about Gordon’s plans. What amazed him more was the fact that Dean believed him. He would be ever grateful toward Castiel.

Sam laughed. “Are you back on duty?” Sam asked as he could see that Castiel was wired with a comms system.

“You can say it’s something like that.” Castiel answered and smiled when he saw Dean approached.

“Hey, Castiel.” Dean greeted the man who saved his brother’s life.

“Dean.” Castiel answered. He had tremendous respect for this man.

“Are you ready to start your new job?” Dean asked and grinned at Sam who looked confused.

“What do you mean new job?” He asked looking between his brother and friend.

“Well the FBI said my knee was busted, I won’t be able to go back on active duty and I didn’t want a desk job so when Dean contacted me and said he was in need of a new head of security and a body guard for his brother who had this knack of getting into trouble every second day, I couldn't resist so I took the job.” Castiel replied, as serious as always.

“What, are you telling me, you’re joining the dark side?” Sam grinned. He could not believe his ears.

“It looks that way, yes.”

“That’s great, welcome.” Sam hugged him again and had to laugh when Dean growled at him.

“Don’t make me shoot the man on his first day on the job, Sammy.” Dean pulled Sam away and wrapped him in his arms. “Say goodnight to Cas, I’ve shared you long enough with this crowd. I want to give you your graduation present.” He pushed his hips slightly forward, adding meaning to his words.

OooO—OooO

As they stepped into their bedroom Dean turned around and pinned Sam hard against the wall. “I’ve been waiting for this the whole afternoon. Damnit, Sammy I thought I’m going to burst with want. I can’t believe Dad made us stay so long at the reception.” Dean moaned as he kissed Sam all over the face, his hands already moved lower as he tried to tuck Sam’s shirt out of his dress pants. He groaned as he started to struggle with the buttons. “Fuck this,” he mumbles against Sam lips before he took the shirt in his hands and ripped it open. Buttons popped in different directions. He dragged the shirt from Sam’s body and moved to pin Sam’s arms above his head with one hand. He moved lower and nipped at Sam’s mouth. He wanted and needed to kiss his lover.

Sam did not mind the rough handling he received from his brother but arched closer to get more. As Dean’s mouth sucked on his left nipple, he groaned. He would never grow tired of this. Dean’s right hand glided over this right nipple, palming it over and over before taking it between his fingers and slowly rolling the point between his fingers, letting it grow taught as the one in his mouth.

“Dean, please, I need to touch you as well.” Sam begged. He hated the fact that his arms were pinned above his head and that he could not touch his lover.

Dean sucked harder on the nipple but also released his hold over Sam’s wrists. Immediately Sam’s hands went to Dean’s hair, dragging his fingers through the short strands while at the same time pressing Dean’s head even closer to his chest. His hands moved over Dean’s back wanting to rid his brother of his clothes and he groaned in frustration when he could not get done what he wanted to do.

“Dean, clothes.” Sam’s breath hitched as Dean’s teeth scraped over the tight bud.

Dean lifted his head and looked into his brother’s eyes; his pupils already blown. “Anything for you, baby brother.” Dean answered as he pulled away and started to undress himself. “Don’t you think it’s a good idea that you did the same?” He arched his brow.

“I can’t.” Sam moaned. “This wall is the only thing that is keeping me up right.”

Dean laughed and pulled Sam away from the wall, “Well then I must take care of that problem.” He moved backwards until the back of his legs touched the bed. He did not relinquish his hold over Sam but turned them in one smooth motion and placed Sam down on the bed. He crawled over his body and started to kiss Sam hard on his torso. His palms spread out; moving down slowly until he reached Sam’s navel. He dipped his tongue into the opening, lapping at the belly button before forming a vacuum over the navel area and sucking hard.

Sam arched into his brother as Dean assaulted his navel. He could not wait for the nips that he knew would soon follow. Dean has yet to mark him since the first time they got back together over three months ago.

Sam could not keeping his hands to himself, he was tracing Dean’s back with his hands, loving the way his hands glided over Dean’s smooth back. He moved his hands lowered and cupped Dean’s tight ass, pressing, using his hands to softly kneeing the two round orbs. He wanted to beg again. He still was dressed in his trousers. He wanted to feel Dean’s flesh against his own.

“Dean, please.” He tried to take one of Dean’s hands in his own to guide him lower to his pants; he wanted the material off from his body.

Dean chuckled. “You always so impatient, Sammy.” He moved his hands lower and found the top button of Sam’s pants and tucked it lose. He palmed at the bulge in Sam’s trousers and caught Sam’s gaze. “Someone is glad to be felt up.”

“Dean, please, stop teasing me like this, and remove my fucking trousers.” Sam growled out in frustration, as he tried to wrangle his hands in between his own body and Dean’s body.

“Not so fast, baby.” Dean growled back and took Sam’s mouth hard with his. His palm rubbed hard against the bulge again before he painstakingly started to lower the zip.

It felt to Sam if Dean was trying to kill him by undoing his zip in such a slow way. It felt to him like the zip clicked for a thousand times before it was down at the bottom and Dean’s hands back at his waist to remove the offending piece of material.

Dean lowered the trousers slowly moving lower with it but rested his head in the groove between Sam’s hip and his groin, inhaling Sam’s unique smell, darting his tongue out just to lick at the shaft once before taking the trousers down completely.

Dean covered Sam’s body with his own. He felt Sam’s cock vibrating in anticipation and he made sure that both of their already freely leaking cocks lied nestled next to each other. Sam was grinding against him, trying to thrust with his hips to create more friction.

“Baby, are you ready for your present?” Dean asked after he released Sam’s mouth from yet another brutal kiss. He loved the way Sam’s lips were already swollen and red with blood that gathered underneath the surface.

“Dean,” Sam growled. He could not believe that Dean was still teasing him.

Dean chuckled and moved off Sam’s body. He soothed Sam down as Sam moaned about him moving away.

He returned with a dark wooden engraved box. He handed it over to Sam and then straddled Sam’s hips. Sam’s cock was laying proudly against his stomach and Dean could not wait to feel Sam in his mouth.

Sam was frowning. He had no idea what the box contained. He looked over at Dean. “What’s in the box?”

Dean shook his head. “For someone who studied at Stanford you’re not very bright are you? You need to open it up, baby.” Dean laughed as Sam rolled his eyes.

Sam tried to sit up but Dean had him in such a position that he could not get up so he leaned back again and opened the box. His hands trembled as he lifted the item off its velvet cushion.

“Dean?” Sam asked. He sounded uncertain and even scared.

“Sammy, look at me.” Dean leaned forward and took the box from Sam’s trembling hands putting it aside. “This is for both of us. I know you need this, I need it too. This will give the power to you and not give the power to the blade.”

Sam looked down at the engraved knife he held in his hands. The knife was about two sizes smaller than Dean’s knife. The balance felt perfect in his hands. He could see that it was razor sharp.

“I’ sorry, I’ll try harder.” Sam was trembling.

Dean realized his mistake. “Sammy, look at me.” He lifted Sam’s chin and waited until Sam met his gaze. “With this you don’t need to try harder. This knife is there for you, for us when things get out of control for you. You’ve only have to ask me for the box and I’ll help you. We both know that you need this release. This is to show to you that I’ll help you.” Dean took the knife out of Sam’s hands and placed it on his chest. He shifted lower and then placed his hands over the pink marks on the inside of Sam’s thighs.

“I’m scared that you can cut too deep, that you could get hurt. I want to do this with you. I want to be a part of this.” He and Sam both knew they would get great sexual pleasure out of this as well. “We’ll only use it when you need it. It will not go into our toy box. How does that sound?” Dean did not want Sam to think that he saw this as a mere kink.

Sam slowly nodded his head. He knew Dean was right. On some days it was tougher then on others, but he kept his promise to Dean and went to him when he could not handle it anymore. Dean had growled that the knife was too big, but he did cut Sam with precision where Sam showed him. After the need was satisfied Dean fucked Sam senseless, it was the only way to described it. That was more than two weeks ago when it was Jessica’s birthday.

Sam looked up in Dean’s eyes. “Can we put it in our toy box?” He loved the extra control it gave Dean over him. It made him intensely hard just by thinking about it and he lifts his hips to show his need.

Dean’s eyes widened. “Are you serious about this, Sammy?” He was always the one with the kinks, that was the main reason why their toy box was so fully stocked.

Sam smiled. “Please, Dean.”

Dean took the knife and placed it on the side table before leaning in and kissing Sam again. This time it was not hard kisses but lingering ones. He wanted to taste his lover. He played with Sam’s tongue and suckled on the bottom lip. He moved lower and as Sam bared his neck, Dean reopened his mark Sam’s hips lifted from the bed. As Dean suckled at the blood flowing from the wound, Sam moved his legs wider so that Dean could fit better. His hands pressed in between him and Dean’s bodies, looking until he found Dean’s twin peaks and rolled them through his fingers. He always loved sucking Dean’s nipples almost as much as he loved suckling on Dean’s cock as if it was a pacifier.

When Dean felt Sam’s hands on his nipples he had to groan himself, the blood running to his cock, making him hard with need. He sucked harder and then placed his blood-smeared lips over Sam’s, letting Sam taste his own blood.

“I need salt.” Sam whispered and Dean arched his brow.

“I taste bland.” Sam replied and had to smile when he saw Dean shook his head.

“You taste perfect.” He rolled them so that they were both lying on their sides, facing each other. He took hold of Sam’s hand and entwined his fingers with Sam’s before guiding them towards their cocks nestled between their bodies. Dean guided Sam’s hand over their cocks, both men grunting as their combined hands made it feel familiar but also intensely strange against their own flesh.

Dean dragged his thumb over Sam’s slit as Sam at the same time did the same to him. Soon they were fondling each other’s shafts, hands no longer joined together but still working as a team. Both men worked up and down, putting unexpected twists in the jerking off movements and then Dean’s hand moved lower, taking Sam’s sack into his hand and rolling it between his fingers.

Sam lowered his head to Dean’s collarbone and sighed deeply. It was one of Dean’s kinks. He would place his hands between Sam’s legs in the middle of the night and roll Sam’s sack between his fingers. Spreading their weight, bundling them up together and then just let them rest in his enclosed hand, sleeping like that for hours.

Knowing that this was driving Sam mad, he could here Sam’s breathing pattern change he moved his fingers away and caught Sam’s mouth in a kiss. He would not let Sam cum without him being inside of him and they had a new toy to test out.

Dean turned them again so that Sam was once again lying on his back. As Dean sat up straight, Sam wanted to pull him closer. “No, Sammy.” Dean ordered and took the knife from the side table. Sam’s hips bucked up and he groaned out loud.

“Sammy, look at me.” Dean ordered again. “Are you sure about this?”

Sam looked at Dean and he looked at the knife in Dean’s hand. “I’ve never been so sure about something in my life then that, please, Dean, I want it.” He moaned. The only thing running through his mind is images of Dean leaning into him, cutting him and lapping at the blood.

Dean nodded his head. “Okay, Sammy.” Dean leaned in and started lapping at Sam’s skin. The flat side of the blade following his tongue’s every movement. He sucked hard on Sam’s nipple, making it red and heated up and then he placed the cold blade against the overheated skin. Sam gasped for air. And he rolled his head back and forth on the bed.

“You like that, Sammy?” Dean asked as he moved over to the second nipple dealing out the same pleasure.

Sam arched up as Dean removed the cold blade. “Dean, please, please.”

Dean soothed him down and placed his hand on Sam’s hips to keep him down. “You need to lie still for me, Sammy. If you don’t then I’m stopping, okay?”

Sam nodded his head and looked on as Dean played with the knife in his hands. Dean let the blade slip into his mouth and licked at the metal. He could feel Sam’s cock pushing against him; it was turning his brother on. He took the blade out and lapped at Sam’s soft skin, and his hand dragging over Sam’s torso until he found the perfect place for his first cut. He did not hesitate but placed the knife against Sam’s skin and felt the tip breaking the top layer. He was glad to see the blood racing to the service immediately. The blade was sharp enough; he did not need to go any deeper. Slowly he dragged the knife towards him. Looking in awe at the small trail of blood that followed the blade.

He could here Sam whimper beneath him and as he looked up Sam’s eyes were closed, his teeth biting into his lower lip but his whole body was shaking and Dean knew it was not because of fear.

“Dean, please, again.” Sam pleaded as his eyes shot open when he did not feel the knife on his skin any longer.

Dean could not refuse Sam’s plea and returned to the task at hand. Soon Sam’s whole chest and torso was covered in small cuts, each on exactly the same depth. Sam was mumbling words that Dean could not understand or make out. His brother’s body was covered in sweat and each time when a droplet of water would ran into a cut Sam’s breath would hitch, the extra little bit of pain sending him closer and closer to the edge.

Dean placed the knife aside and replaced the cuts with his tongue. Slowly he lapped at all the wounds that he inflicted onto his brother. Suckling at them, making his brother arched of the bed, moaning over and over again, his fists clenching around the sheets.

Dean shared Sam’s taste with him over and over. Marking Sam’s lips with his own blood, leaving them red stained and wet. Only after all the blood was lapped up and Sam’s body covered in a light red color did Dean gave attention to Sam’ leaking cock. He has never seen Sam’s cock as purple red as this. He could actually feel Sam’s shaft pumping against his tongue as he took Sam into his mouth.

He had to hold on tight to Sam’s hips as the younger man bucked up violently, not expecting Dean to take him down into one movement. He slowly bobbed up and down, hollowing his cheeks and hummed. The vibrations surrounding Sam’s cock making Sam yell out in pleasure. He moaned as Dean released his cock from his mouth but then sighed as Dean took his head into his mouth and sucked hard. He could feel Dean’s fingers next to his head on the inside of Dean’s mouth and he yelled again as Dean released his cock but his fingers plunged straight into his slit. Dean was holding him at the base of is cock making it impossible for Sam to shoot his load. He was unaware of Dean gathering the lube or slicking his fingers when Dean’s mouth once again replaced his fingers. He arched up as he felt Dean’s fingers on his sack and then moving down, circling his puckered hole a few times before letting the first finger dipping into the tight tunnel.

Sam begged again and again but Dean soothed him down and just worked on him finger by finger. Sam could feel himself relaxing against Dean’s finger and he tried to shift his body so that Dean could rub against that one sport but Dean knew him too well and he was pinned down so that he could not move. Sam knew Dean was avoiding his prostrate on purpose and he cussed.

Dean laughed and leaned in. “Patience, Sammy. I’ll get us there.” He withdrew his finger and slicked it up again but this time he pushed in two. Sam arched upwards as the two fingers breached him but the burning sensation was over even before he could clearly think of it. Dean started scissoring him but still stayed well clear of the gland that Sam wanted to be touch. He hated the fact that Dean knew his body so intimately.

Only when Dean entered a third finger did he let them brush over Sam’s prostrate. Sam’s eyes rolled back in his eyes as the white pleasure threatened to take away his breath. Maybe he had stopped breathing because he could Feel Dean’s hand on his chest, rubbing circles of comfort and instructing him to take some breaths.

Sam did what was asked of him and felt the tightness in his chest lessening. He opened his eyes and looked into Dean’s.

“You must remember to breathe, Sammy,” he sounded concerned but lust tainted his voice.

Sam nodded his head and pressed downwards wanting the stilled fingers inside of him to move again.

Dean smiled and moved his fingers again. He loved the way Sam stretched around him. He loved the way his fingers would disappear into Sam’s tight hole, only to reappear when he withdrew his fingers.

Dean knew that Sam would not last much longer and he himself needed to be inside of Sam before he stood the risk of losing his load by just playing with Sam like this.

“Turn around, baby.” He whispered and he helped Sam to get onto his knees and elbows. He would only penetrate Sam like this before he turned them again. It was one of their favorite positions.

“Dean,” Sam moaned as he heard that Dean wanted him to get onto his knees. He knew he would not be able to stay in that position. He was glad when Dean turned him and he lowered his head onto his forearms, as he only held his tight ass in the air. Dean was kneeing his tight mounds and then he pulled them apart before dipping his cock into Sam, breaching the first ring of muscles.

Although he was fingered open until a few seconds ago Dean still had to tell him to relax before he could feel his internal muscles relaxing under the command and Dean slipping in deeper. He could feel the heat radiating from Dean’s cock but also the heat from his own tunnel and he sighed. It was one of the most intense feelings he ever experienced.

As Dean’s hand curled around his shaft, playing with his head Sam relaxed even more and then Dean pushed home and both of them sighed in unison. Dean was seethed in him up to the hilt but he was keeping still, giving Sam’s body the chance to accept the intrusion, to adjust around him.

“Dean, please.” Sam begged and sighed as Dean’s hips rolled one, then twice. Sam pushed himself up against Dean, wanting to feel more. Then Dean started to move. His strokes where hard and strong, but then he slowed up again, taking his time to withdraw and then slamming back again. He increased his speed, making his stokes shorter but more intense.

Sam wanted to beg, his knees where not going to hold him up any longer but then he felt Dean’s hand on his waist, encircling him and then they turned with Dean still seethed deep inside of him.

Sam yelled out as the position changed. He was laying on his back but Dean was beneath him, still inside of him. Sam wanted more and he widened his legs so that it was resting on either side of Dean’s legs. It felt like he was being split open but it also could swear that Dean was even in deeper than ever before.

Dean has stopped moving again but then as Sam moved his legs wider he moved his hips up in short jab like movements, letting Sam’s lower body raise from him and then slamming back.

Sam turned his head so he could get hold of Dean’s mouth and kissed Dean deep. Dean was holding on to Sam’s hip with one hand while the other encircled Sam’s cock. The moment Dean touched him Sam knew the ending was in sight. He kissed Dean deeper and as Dean’s hand moved to cup his sack, Sam’s hand joined his. Sam loved the way Dean touched him but he let go of Dean’s hand when Dean moved up toward the head of his shaft and Sam moved down. He had to rise himself slightly from Dean but then he found his entrance and he kept his fingers there and as Dean pulled out of him he touched Dean’s shaft with his finger sending waved of pleasure through both men.

“Dean.” Sam said and then he felt himself losing control. His load spurting over Dean’s hand, onto his own stomach as the waves came crashing down on him. He lost control over the movements of his body and he was even unaware of Dean turning them one last time so that they were on their sides and Dean manipulated Sam’s top leg up to his chest and he was thrusting into him, his hips controlled by instinct and as he cum hard inside of Sam, his seed filling up Sam, coating Sam from the inside.

As Dean slowed down he could feel the last spasms leaving his body and he felt more than sated. He felt complete. Sam was making soft sounds of pleasure and Dean withdrew slowly. He placed his finger inside of Sam wanting to feel himself within Sam and immediately Sam’s hole contracted over him, entrapping him. Dean pushed his finger in and brushed over the already abused prostrate but when Sam cum for a second time in mere seconds he knew it was the right thing to do.

He also knew the moment that Sam went limp his brother had sub come to the pleasure. Dean rolled Sam over and placed loving kisses on him. He had to get them cleaned up and he had to take care of the small wounds decorating Sam’s body. He would not allow any of them to get infected.

Making sure that Sam was alright he retrieved a hot cloth and whipped himself clean before washing the cloth out and taking it to Sam, slowly cleaning Sam up.

He had finished cleaning the last of the knife wounds when Sam opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Sam’s hazel eyes staring at him.

Sam could feel the slight ache all over his body and knew he would be feeling it for a few days to come. He also noticed that he was cleaned up and he blushed. “For how long was I out?”

“Not long.” Dean replied before placing down the antibiotic cream he used on Sam’s wounds and gathering Sam in his arms. “Let’s get some sleep. You know this was only round one.”

Sam groaned. “Dean, I’m not seventeen any more,” but he did push himself back into Dean’s embrace to feel his brother’s cock nestled in his crack. He sighed when Dean’s hand moved between his legs and Sam gladly shifted his leg slightly so that Dean could take hold of his sack and hold it enclosed in his hand.

“I should run away more often.” He joked but stilled immediately when Dean’s mouth enclosed around the mark on his neck.

“Never again, Sammy. Never again.” Both men closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. Sam knowing that Dean would keep his promise that this was only round one and Dean knowing that Sam would sleep once again without nightmares chasing him around in his dreams.

**The End**


End file.
